


The Watcher || Hilda Netflix Fanfiction

by ChaoSyndrome



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mystery, Netflix and Chill, Plot, Sparrow Scouts, Trolberg, Trolberg Safety Patrol - Freeform, Watcher, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoSyndrome/pseuds/ChaoSyndrome
Summary: "... I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me..." The boy stated as he sat on top of a cliff that towered over the city, "...That's all good and all but don't you ever get lonely just watching from afar?" The girl said, the boy sighed and lowly answered "Yes I do..."
Kudos: 2





	1. Boy on the cliff

* * *

**( Chapter One - Boy on the cliff )**

* * *

**Eye to eye**

Trolberg a city surrounded by walls situated in the middle of a troll county, with its quaint apartments, high bell towers, busy streets, bustling markets, and salty harbor. Outside the walls, mountains surrounded the city from both sides with only one main road and train tracks being the only entrance and exit of the city. With a river that cuts through the city that flows down the bay. Troll rocks can be found loitering the area, patches of trees and rocks littered the earth, ruins of old structures remain untouched, and few farm owners dare to live outside the safety of the walls.

All that is easily witnessed by a boy who sat on the edge of a tall cliff, the only untouched piece of landscape that remains in Trolberg, considered to be a national park by its authorities. The boy sport black hair and tanned skin and wore an all-white outfit that seems to illuminate in the morning light, he wore no shoes and no accessories. His shoeless feet dangled in the air as his hands felt the grass he sat on, and his skin felt the wind's cool breeze. His eyes closed with his sense of sight gone his sense of touch, smell, taste, and hearing heightened to inhuman heights.

He stopped what he was doing when he saw something new enter the city "Well..." He started as his eyes opened and revealed to be white cloudy eyes with no pupils utterly devoid of any features "It seems there are newcomers in town." He chuckled as his eyes glowed and followed a yellow car that drove through the main streets of Trolberg before it diverted down a slope towards the residency apartments of the city. His feet dangled at the edge of the city feeling giddy at the prospect of meeting two new people. He scoured the yellow car with his glowing eyes and curiously peeked in one of its windows at the passenger seat.

He observed one of its occupants a blue-haired girl with her head prompt on her elbow her eyes lazily watched the buildings passed by the car window "I think I'll nickname you bluey." He giggled and made a gesture with his hands as he has yet to know the name of the new girl so he settled on a nickname for now. He watched as the girl listened to the rants of the woman who drove the car, he assumed to be her parental charge.

As he continued to observe the girl from his spot imagine his surprise when the girl perked up and moved her head towards his direction.

Soon he locked eyes with the girl, he smiled and sent a small wave to the girl, and to her credit, she returned it with a wave of her own, their short interaction was cut short when a building cut off their line of sight. He stood up from his position his feet greeted the earth and he bent down and picked up a wooden cane he used as a walking stick to guide him around. He trudged down the cliff path with no difficulty as if he walked down this path several times. Down the path, he was greeted by a small compound enclosed by a metal fence.

He walked past a toll gate that served as the entrance and sent a greeting to one of its guards who politely opened the entrance for him. The blind boy gave a small thanks as he entered and knocked on one of the doors of the building inside the compound. The door was opened by the Associate Deputy of Trolberg Safety Patrol Gerda Gustav "Oh! Good morning Heimdall! Come in come in." She beckoned the boy who gave thanks for her hospitality. They come inside a lounge with several tables and chairs that served as the common room for all the Rangers of the Trolberg Safety Patrol. It seems they were the only occupants at the moment.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked, "Just the usual black tea please." He told her as she nodded "Coming right up!" And went on the grab the drinks as he settled down on an empty table and chair. He heard the boots of Gerda signaling her return as she settled on a seat in front of him and handed him a cup of black tea and one a cup of joe for herself "Here you go." She said. "Thanks!" He uttered as he stared at the cup in his hands, his face reflected on the liquid surface as he held it up to his mouth and took a sip, and let go with a satisfied sigh.

"Ahh~. That really hit the spot..."

The sound of pen clicking and paper rustling could be heard across the table from him as Associate Deputy Gerda pulled out a pen and notepad "Alright so Captain Heimdal anything new to report on your morning watch?" She eagerly asked skipping the formalities and the boy in question looked at her straight in the eyes and a grin crept up his face "Well~..." He opened his mouth and began his report.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Heimdal IV || Watcher || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || White long-sleeve shirt and Pants, and No Shoes || Wooden Cane**

**===-o-===**

These texts in between sections of my chapters are visual aids of characters they are optional to read, but I suggest you gloss over them.

 **Syntax:** Name || Current Position || Age Group || Height || Size || Skin Tone || Hair || Physical Features || Attire || Items

**===-o-===**

**Gerda Gustav || Ranger Associate Deputy || Mid Adulthood || 5'4" ft || Big Frame || Light skin || White hair tied into a ponytail || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown cape, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Purple boots, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Badge**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Interest**

Hilda sat on the passenger seat of her Mum's car, Johanna, seemingly ignoring her mother's rants on how seemingly great the city is. She idly watched the houses sandwiched together in tight spaces pass by and the people of Trolberg going on about on their mundane and boring routines. She let out a sigh as nothing came of interest to her for the duration of her tour of the city. Until a cliffside came to view from the car window which piqued Hilda's interest a bit as the landmark was devoid of any of those concrete structures quite unlike the rest of the city.

"What the..."

Her eyes caught the silhouette of something or rather someone dangling their feet on its edge she squinted her eyes and saw a boy sat on the top, she double take on what she was seeing as her eyes met his white pupilless ones which seemed to unnerve her a bit and reminded her of a certain behemoth that loomed over their house at some point. The boy sat on the cliff gave her a smile and waved in her direction, which baffles her on how he could see from that distance, and in pure instinct, she returned the gesture with her own.

Her interaction was cut short when they went down a slope in the road and a building cut off her line of sight. She pressed her face on the glass window as the car passed by the building and gave her another opportunity to see the cliff but when the cliffside came into view she found the boy nowhere to be seen again. Hilda sighed in disappointment. "Hilda, are you even listening?" Her mother's voice called out that made her perked up and erect in attention "No, sorry Mum..." She sheepishly said and rubs the back of her nape before she peered her head over the front seat, "Mum did you see the boy who stood there on top of the cliff?! It was so weird and mysterious and he was looking straight at me, but how could he? When there are miles of distance between the both of us!" She enthusiastically recounts the interaction to her.

"A boy on top of the cliff watching you? Uh..." Johanna said, "Yes, do you know something about it?" Her daughter eagerly asked, "The statement sounds familiar but I can't quite remember from the back of my head..." She pondered as she stopped her train of thought when they arrived at their destination "Oh! We're here!" She stopped the car in front of an apartment complex and exited out of the vehicle. Hilda soon followed catching up to her wanting to know more "But-." She was interrupted by her mother "We'll look more into that mysterious boy later on but for now let's do what we came here for, sounds good?" She compromised and the young adventurer groaned "Ughh... Fine~." She relented as she hopped off the car.

"Good now, what do you think about this one?" She said and gestured to an apartment complex made off bricks with a rundown slanted roof with dirt overflowing in the gutters "Nope!" Hilda quickly said, waving her hands in the air, at the moment her eyes set on the dingy building and rushed back into the car, and left her mother to sigh "Come on it can't be that bad." She eye-rolled.

Right before an old lady with a bunch of cats in her basket exited the building, Johanna got a good whiff of the smell on the inside and her face went green as she struggled not to barf on the sidewalk. "Ooohh~! Dearie me are you the new neighbors? Hope you don't mind my kittens they seem to roam around the entire building!" The old lady laughed as she walked down the sidewalk with her cats in tow. Johanna quickly followed her daughter back into the car and gasped as she greedily took in a gulp of fresh clean air.

"You were saying?" Her daughter smirked in the backseat. Johanna gave her a look "The ad didn't state the condition of the building, especially the SMELL." She shuddered in disgust before she started the car and drove off to a new location.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Hilda || Adventurer || Young teen || 3'11" ft || Average Frame || Light skin || Long Blue hair || Black Berret, Yellow scarf, Red sleeve sweater, Short Blue skirt, Black leggings, and Red boots**

**===-o-===**

**Johanna || Graphic Designer || Early Adulthood || 5'10" ft || Average Frame || Light skin || Brown wavy hair || Maroon sleeve sweater, Dark brown pants, and White shoes**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Information**

After browsing through more apartments they finally found a good place, a two-story building painted white on the ground floor and red planks on the second story, it allowed pets and has enough room to accommodate them both it was perfect in Johanna's opinion for Hilda meanwhile... "Are you serious? It's like living in a building sandwich, it'll be so _claustrophobic_..." She hissed the last part and pointed her arms at the tight space in between buildings. "Just try to give it a chance you might like it living here the city is really wonderful place once you get to know yourself around." Her Mum coaxed.

"Don't worry Mum I promise I'll settle this dispute with the elves once and for all, so we could live happily and peacefully in the woods!" She stated brimming with optimism as her Mum sighed at her determination, they both enter back into the car to continue on with their tour. Soon they found themselves parked in front of Ahlberg Elementary School where the students are outside playing at the parking lot and playground for their break. Johanna beckoned her daughter to interact with a bunch of kids as she went to go on an errand on the other side of the street.

"Now behave yourself when I'm gone and try to at least to talk to other kids having friends at your age is good for you! I'll just be on the other side of the streets whenever you need me okay?" She said as Hilda looked at the scene under a scrutinizing gaze "Fine... But I'll try to keep a low profile." Hilda replied as Johanna chose to ignore her antics went to the other side of the street and into a store. Hilda was left all on her own and she tramps forward and watched as the kids all run and play around doing their routine before the school's bell tower tolled and it echoed throughout which caught everyone's attention.

Soon a flood of students immediately rushed back into the school building leaving a very confused Hilda who went up and tapped a boy's shoulder for his attention "Excuse me? What's going where's everybody going?" She asked, "We're going inside break's over." The boy responded which seemed to provide more questions than answers to the blue-haired adventurer "What's break?" Hilda questioned before someone called them out "David come on we're going to be late!" A girl hissed to the aforementioned boy who hastily turned around not bothering to answer any more of her questions.

"Wait!" Hilda yelled which made the boy skid into a stop "I know you're in a hurry but what do you know of a boy sitting on top of a cliff?" David cringed at the curveball of a question and at the moment of panic he froze up "I- U-uhh I ah. Frida?" He weakly called out to his friend who facepalmed at the boy's hiccup. The girl quickly went over to him and yanked him by the arm "Ugh! David." She groaned as she looked in Hilda's direction "Sorry but we're in a bit of a rush. The boy you described is someone called the Watcher, now if you'll excuse us my _friend_ and I are going to be late for class." David felt Frida's arms clamped down on him and let out a squeak as she dragged him towards the school entrance.

Hilda cupped her mouth and yelled, "It was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise!" They quickly replied in her way as the doors shut. "Well, that certainly was interesting and apparently these kids are afraid of bells." She said as Hilda was now all alone in the middle of the lot, she mulled over the new information provided before walking across the street to meet up with his Mum inside a shop.

"Oh, Hilda! Back so soon. Let me just finish browsing this aisle then we drive to the next place of our visit." Hilda nodded in response still pondering at the newfound information.

Once they were in the car Hilda sat on the front "Seatbelts." Johanna reminded her and she did just that before she started the engines and drove off, the school disappearing in the distance "Mum? What do you know about 'The Watcher'?" Hilda asked "The Watcher?" Johanna repeated.

Her daughter nodded "Apparently the boy I saw earlier on the cliff's edge is someone called the Watcher, do you by any chance know anything about that considering your history with this city?" She asked as her Mum silently pondered her question her eyes remained glued on the road "Hmm... I can't seem to recall it's at the tip of my tongue." A sigh of disappointment escaped Hilda's lips.

"But I'm sure we can find some sort of explanation at the Library-." She paused when she noticed the sun setting in the distance "-Looks like our visit will probably be cut short since the library will be closed right about now and the gates will be closing soon." Johanna stated as she made a turn towards the main street and out of the city. Hilda for the first time looked forward to visiting the Trolberg for their next visit after she resolves the conflict that threatens their security back at home.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Frida || Student || Young teen || 3'11" ft || Average Frame || Dark skin || Long Dark Brown wavy hair tied into a ponytail || Student Uniform: Dirty-yellow collared sleeve sweater, White undershirt, Red necktie, Black leggings, and white shoes**

**===-o-===**

**David || Student || Young teen || 4' ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Short Brown hair || Student Uniform: Dirty-yellow collared sleeve sweater, White undershirt, Red necktie, Black shorts, and Black shoes**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**( Chapter One - Boy on the cliff )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment.  
> Words: 2660
> 
> Edited: Jan/24/2021
> 
> If you write a review on any chapter, expect a response on the latest chapter posted.


	2. Day to Day Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me..." The boy stated as he sat on top of a cliff that towered over the city, "...That's all good and all but don't you ever get lonely just watching from afar?" The girl said, the boy sighed and lowly answered "Yes I do..."

* * *

**( Chapter Two - Day to Day Routine )**

* * *

**Wrap up**

At the Trolberg Safety Patrol compound, where all the Rangers work, in its lounge area where Heimdal and Associate Deputy Gerda Gustav sat together. With the young boy drinking his cup of black tea and with Gerda who furiously wrote down notes on her notepad as she listens to Heimdal's retelling to all that occurred in his morning watch. "... And I think that concludes my report!" Heimdal concluded as he took one final sip of his black tea. "Fascinating and informative as always Captain Heimdal." She complimented "Aw! Shucks, you're making me blush." He fainted and made a gesture with his hand, which earned a chuckle from the former.

"And by the way where was it, those kids tagged the walls? It seems I have forgotten to write down the location." She tentatively asked rubbing the back of the pen on her white hair. Heimdal closed his eyes to think and placed a finger on his chin before he opened them and gave her an answer "I believe it's at the western side of the wall hmmm... By the old neighborhoods!" He relayed with confidence "Wunderbar! I'll send a squad to catch those naughty kids and commission a local painter to remove the tags." She said adding another item to the list of things she has to do.

It was noon by the time the two finished exchanging information.

"You know you don't have to do necessarily jot down my entire report-." The boy started which made caught her attention "I could always have Julie write it down and just post in the forums." He pointed out, she couldn't help but hum in agreement "That does save me some time... But I digress." She quickly shot down the idea and earned a questioning look from the boy "The internet is too slow, and by the time she posted the report in the forums, the information by then will be irrelevant-!" She began and the boy couldn't help but hum in agreement as well.

"That makes sense." He commented as he fidgeted with the empty cup in his hands as she continued on "-So if I took the information directly from you, I can hastily respond to any kind of situation at the earliest convenience!" She stated her chest-puffing "Added with the fact that I really enjoy our afternoon talks, it really _rejuvenates_ my energy after an exhausting patrol." She fondly said which made Heimdal smile "Likewise Deputy Gerda, likewise." He replied as he proceeded to fidget with his empty cup, after a pregnant pause with Gerda reviewing down the notes Heimdal pushed back his chair and stood up "Well, that will be all I believe I'll take my break and rest up for my night shift." He said and extended his arm to grab his wooden cane.

"Do you want me to call Julie for you?" Gerda offered and he was about to reply but was interrupted by someone "No need for that." A voice rang out as both of their heads turned to the voice, to find the said person Julie standing there, she sports brown hair tied into a bun with small strands framing her sides and orange spectacles on her face. She wore the standard Trolberg Safety Patrol uniform minus the hat and cape. "Julie!" Heimdal called out in surprise as the woman approached the two "Good afternoon Captain, Good afternoon to you to Associate Deputy." She greeted with dull formality.

"Drop the formalities Julie you can just call me Heimdall, and I am sure Gerda here shares the same sentiment." He said with the latter agreeing with him "Duly noted." Julie said in a dull tone, "Shall I escort you back to your home?" She asked of the blind boy, being as her personal assistant "Yes please." He said as he turned around to Gerda "It's been fun chatting with you." He said "Likewise Heimdall, great job as always I wish you the best of rest!" She emphasizes the last part which earned a chuckle from the boy and a nod from the stoic assistant "I'll expect an email later on" Julie stated referring to the notepad Gerda carried filled with The Watchers' morning reports.

"Give my greetings to Chief will ya?" Heimdal waved and the Associate Deputy nodded as she watched the two exit out the front door just in time before a flood of Rangers enters in for their lunch break. Gerda sat there for a few moments to finalize and clean up her notes and mulled over the information before a booming voice interrupted her "Ah! Gerda just the ranger I wanted to see can you inquire me the location of our Watcher?" The loud voice of Erik Ahlberg asked of her, Chief Deputy of the Trolberg Safety Patrol. "Well unfortunately Chief you just missed him he went back to his home to rest for his nightshift." Gerda told him the Chief Deputy pondered at this "Well that is unfortunate indeed." He coughed.

"Associate Deputy Gerda can you please inform me the next he comes in for his shift I may need to borrow him for a teensy moment." He requested "Of course Chief, I'll inform you immediately!" She saluted and Erik returned the gesture "I'm pleased to hear that, after all the Watcher's family and the Ahlberg family has a rich history which dates back even before my great ancestor Edmund Ahlberg 'The Troll Slayer' founded Trolberg-." He began and started to pose with his fist stretched into the air as Gerda amusedly watched from the side.

"-With the Watcher's family always and will always be great family friends with the Ahlberg's, as Edmund Ahlberg 'The Troll Slayer' has the famous Watcher Heimdal The First as his right-hand man. I Erik Ahlberg descendant of Edmund Ahlberg will have Heimdal IV as my right hand and with the two of us together we will make a mark on history!" He proudly declared that earned odd looks from the rest of the Rangers present at the lounge. Gerda came up to him and tapped on his shoulder "Umm Sir could you maybe please keep it down? The rest of the rangers are trying to have their lunch." She said that made the Chief look around before composing himself rubbing the back of his nape "Ahem! Right as always Gerda let's take this to another room as to not disturb our fellow Rangers." He said as he turned around with Gerda following suit he didn't notice the small frown that escaped her face as he declared his statement.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Erik Ahlberg || Ranger Chief Deputy || Mid Adulthood || 6'2" ft || Big Muscular Frame || Light skin || Black hair and Mustache || Balding head || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Gray cape, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Purple boots, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Golden Badge**

**===-o-===**

These texts in between sections of my chapters are visual aids of characters they are optional to read, but I suggest you gloss over them.

Syntax: Name || Current Position || Age Group || Height || Size || Skin Tone || Hair || Physical Features || Attire || Items

**===-o-===**

**Julie || Ranger Assistant || Early Adulthood || 5'10 ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Black hair tied into a low bun || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown scarf, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, and Purple boots || Orange bordered Spectacles, Badge**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Homecoming**

Heimdal walked down the sidewalk with his aforementioned personal assistant Julie by his side. As they walked by rows of houses stacked on top of another with the sun going down the horizon, visible from the narrow streets they walked down on. His feet touch the concrete with the help of his cane and Julie by his side to guide him around, he cherished the warm light of the sun as he felt the temperature drop ever so slightly. As he walked his ears picked up the familiar noises and scent that guaranteed to be his street.

"We're almost there Captain," Julie said in a stoic voice the boy's face flustered a bit "Can you please not refer me by my rank while we're in my street..." He hissed as he didn't want to be subjugated by his rank in his neighborhood. "As you wish-." Heimdall sighed in relief "Captain~." She teased and the boy sent a glare on her way. The two were on the final stretch before they eventually arrive at Heimdal's home the streetlights turned up as someone witnessed them passed by their window and came out to greet the two.

"Good evening Heimdal me, boy!" A boisterous voice of one of Heimdal's neighbors called out from his window the boy perked up as he turned in his direction "Good evening Mr. Robinson, how're the cacti going?" Mr. Robinson in question was surprised at this as he was certain the cacti he grew in secret was away from any prying eyes "Oh, oh! Impressive sight as always!" He chuckled before he leaned in "I hope you can keep this a secret from me wife you know how's she is with those prickly plants. But I believe they're just misunderstood." He said as the boy chuckled at the prospect.

"I won't tell a thing, Mr. Robinson." He promised as the man in question smiled "Ay I'm sure you'll keep your word now go on move along I'm sure yer exhausted from keeping Trolberg safe!" He laughed Heimdal chuckled as they moved on. As soon as the first interaction end more followed suit as more neighbors proceeded to greet the boy at his return.

"Good evening Heimdal!" A woman with a hijab wrapped around her head called out.

"Good evening Ms. Marget!" Heimdal greeted back.

"Still using that old cane I gifted you? You deserve better than that!" A bearded man with an ax hollered.

"The sentimental value of this cane is more than enough Mr. Dottirson!" Heimdal stated

"How was the watch." A boy on a balcony with a pet dog asked.

"Eh, same old same old." He commented as they were two blocks away from their destination "Wow, Captain if I didn't you know any better I would've you think you were a local celebrity." Julie states as the boy in question blushed "That's why I keep my title and job mostly a secret, that attention is sometimes too..."

"Unnerving?" She finished.

"Yeah, something like that." He smiled as they finally arrived at their destination a lone hill that can fit three buildings, with a seemingly two-story house attached to a tower situated at the top, with steps that slope down from the entrance to the sidewalk below, separated by a short wooden fence. As they were about to enter the property they get halted by a female voice calling out.

"Oh! Heimdal dear can I ask you for a quick favor?" A tanned woman in a coat asked approaching them, the two looked at each other before shrugging "Sure what can I do for ya?" He politely asked "Can you tell me where Trevor is? That boy has been skipping out on his chores lately and I intend on giving his ear another mouthful." She scorned, he placed a hand on his chin and used his foreknowledge to answer her question.

"I believe he and his friends are at the nearest station somewhere around the west district I believe." Trevor's Mum widened at the statement "Oh? And what did he do this time?" She said scowling arms crossed "Tagging the wall." He replied which sent her fuming "Thank you for your help now if you'll excuse me." She said as she locked the door of her house "I have a child to discipline." She palmed a belt on her hand.

The two watched her stomp down the streets before disappearing in the distance. "Geez... I pity that the boy." Julie commented and Heimdal nodded as they proceeded to enter through the gate and walked up the cobblestone path to his home.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Mr. Robinson || Senior || 5'10" ft || Big Frame || Light skin || Short White hair and Goatees || Red and white sweater and blue jumper || Rounded spectacles**

**===-o-===**

**Trevor's Mum || Early Adulthood || 5'12" ft || Average Frame || Tan skin || Black hair tied into a bun|| Blue sweater with white outlines, long yellow skirt, and white shoes**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Stew**

"I'm home!" Heimdal called out "Pardon for the intrusion." Julie said as she closed the door behind her. The two were greeted by a barrier wall in front of the entrance door. When they walked around it a cozy and orange lit living room greeted them with an open space above where a chandelier hang and an inward balcony can be viewed from the 1st floor.

The smell of a delicious meal assaulted the two, before long their feet dragged themselves down to the dining room where the color change from orange to green. An old woman in a pink apron with white puffy hair was preparing a meal and lit up when they entered the room "Oh! Heimdal dear welcome home! I didn't even hear you come in! My hearing aid has been acting up all day!" The old lady greeted with arms wide open as she watched Heimdal waddle to her with a hug.

"Good evening to you to Grandma, I say is that what I think it is." He pointed to the source of the delicious aroma he's been smelling. "Why yes, it's none other than your favorite meal." She said taking a saddle and serving a portion on a bowl "Mushroom stew!" She said as she placed it on a counter to which Heimdal immediately dart towards impatiently pushing back a stool "Thank you for the meal!" He shouted as he digs in moaning at the savory taste "Delicious as always Grandma." He complimented who in return got a pinch in the cheeks.

"Do you want some Julie?" He called out to her friend "Oh! Julie, I didn't even notice you there." Grandma said to which the Ranger shrugged "It's a talent." She said, "Come and seat have a meal before you leave!" Grandma beckoned Julie waved her arms up "No, thank you for the offer but I don't want to intrude. And I really have to go back to my squad" She politely declined in a stoic tone Grandma scoffed at thins "Nonsense!-." She started. Heimdal tuned out the back and forth as he focused on the meal itself in front of him.

He smelled the herbs, the spice, and the mushrooms all combined together in a delicious stew. He couldn't get enough of the smell as it was intoxicating and the taste was through the roof and if Heimdal were to have his eyesight he could already imagine what it looks like. He finished his meal as he paid attention back to the still continuing back and forth "And I insist you taking four containers of food?" His grandma said. "I thank you for the offer but I really have to decline."

"I heard your squad loves my hot stew!"

"That's why I'm trying to prevent an _addiction_ from happening!"

"Uhh, grandma?" He called from the background that made the two stop their argument and look in her direction "When will Mum come back?" He asked that made her ponder to think "Hmm... If my memory serves me well her shift should've ended about an hour ago." She said "Must've been the traffic downtown. I swear the poor city design has my squad and I stuck on the streets for hours rather than doing our job!" Julie complained as she was handed a bag filled with plastic-wrapped containers of stew by yours truly.

"That's why you must certainly take these to eat while on the road." Grandma smiled and Julie frowned knowing that she'd been had. She sighed in defeat "Well thank you for the food but it's best I leave now." She said as she made her way to the entrance and Heimdal and his grandma followed to send her off. "Bye Julie!" Heimdal waved.

"Likewise, I'll pick you up later for your shift, and also thanks again for the food!" Julie hollered as Grandma chuckled "Don't be shy to come over for some more!" she said, "Don't be a stranger!" Heimdal added and Julie sent a nod in their way as she walked down the sidewalk. Heimdal's grandma took him by the hand and entered back into the house closing the door with a loud thud.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Julie || Ranger Assistant || Early Adulthood || 5'10 ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Black hair tied into a low bun || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown scarf, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, and Purple boots || Orange bordered Spectacles, Badge**

**===-o-===**

**Heimdal's Grandma || [Title] || Senior || 4'7" ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Short White hair || Slightly hunched back || Green sleeve coat, Orange sleeve sweater, Brown skirt, and Blue cotton slipper || Hearing aid, Pink apron**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Overdue**

They went back to the kitchen after sending Julie off with a souvenir. Heimdal prepares for seconds of his favorite mushroom stew before the sound of the front door opening surprised him "Is that Julie?" He guessed as he looked in the direction of her grandmother for answers he extends his arms and luckily grabbed on to her pink apron and pulled on it to get her attention "What is it" She turned around asked.

"I think someone came in by the front door!" The boy pointed towards the living room "Really?" He nodded as she fidgeted at the hearing aid on her ear "I need to replace this broken thing." She muttered as she went to check on who entered their house. As Heimdal sat there a train of thought ran across his mind brimming with curiosity on the identity of their mysterious visitor. Hushed voices could be heard around the corner and he could only nitpick a few words exchanged before he stopped listening as to not be rude and accused of eavesdropping.

Soon the sound of footsteps came around the corner and Heimdal's blind eyes looked in its direction "So who was it Grandma?" He voiced out "My little baby can't recognize Mommy's presence no longer?" A voice said that made Heimdal gasped in realization before immediately rushed towards the voice almost lose his footing as he stumbles "Mum! Your back!" He cried as he felt her mother's embrace wrapped around him and subjugated himself to her warmth. Grandma was content with watching the scene from a distance.

Her name was Verene a woman sporting black long hair tied into a ponytail, she wore a gray trench coat and white uniform underneath, with black pants and white heels. She cupped his son's cheek and gave peck his forehead "I'm sorry Heimdal that I haven't been home for a while." She apologized as she looked into his face who bore a smile with no regrets "It's okay Mum Grandma's been keeping me company while you were gone!" He said and look in her direction and smile "I'll draw in the bath for you while you two catch up okay?" She offered and Verene nodded "Right thank you Ma." Verene thanked as she and her son settle on the living room couch.

"So how was school?" She asked as she took a cup of jasmine tea, her favorite drink, in her palm and took a sip of it, and Heimdal was about to take a sip of his drink when the question caught him off guard "Oh yeah, hehe about that?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his nape as he could already feel the squinting eyes of her mother "...Right we'll address your _'optional schooling by law'_ at a later date." Heimdal cringed at those words "So anything interesting happens in your watch?" She asked knowing the boy will immediately perk up with this question which was spot on as his son quickly got up in her face.

"Uh-huh! Do you know about the feud between Ms. Montaluge and Mr. Capulet?" He asked "Yes." Her mother replied as the feud between two bitter seniors who accused one another of the theft of each other's garden gnomes was well known around the neighborhood for the past few weeks. "What of it?" She asked.

"Well apparently it wasn't neither of them who stole each other's gnome it was, in fact, a Nisse." He giggled at the memory and Verene can't help but join along at the funny realization "I only find it out when they took their arguments up to the Safety Patrol and asked me to find the cause of their missing garden gnomes!" He said and took a sip of his drink "Must've been an embarrassing conclusion." Her mother commented.

"But it didn't end there!" He eagerly started as Verene rose a brow at this. "When they found out Nisse's were involved, the accusation still held up and both blame each other for conspiring with the Nisse in stealing their gnomes! Therefore continuing the feud." He ended and chuckled at the continuation of the comical dispute.

"That poor Nisse." She said pitying the Nisse "Those two should really make up before they grow more old and bitter, they were such a cute couple back then..." She murmured the last part as a question popped into Heimdal's mind "Mum do we have Nisse?" He asked before he heard the sound of spluttering from her mother "W-Why yes!" She stuttered before composing herself "Why do you ask?" She said with a tint of anxiousness "I wanna meet him or her!" He declared upfront her mother's face who looked in shock as the abrupt demand "I'm sure we can meet him-."

"So it's a he?"

"Yes, his name is Tontu a general name for a Nisse and we can meet him at a scheduled time." She stated that confused the blind boy "But why?" Her mother inhaled "He's incredibly busy suffice to say." She exhaled sweating bullets and he nodded in understanding taking a sip of his drink as they move on."So Heimdal are you going to attend your Sparrow Scout meeting this weekend?" Her mother asked out that made him pause and sigh as if he prepared for this moment "M-Mum can I maybe not attend the Sparrow Scouts this weekend-?" He started.

"For the weekend?" Her mother assumed

"For the rest of my life..." He cringed as the words came out of his mouth and could feel the penetrating gaze of her mother piercing him as a moment of silence befall the two "Heimdal what's wrong?" He heard her asked worry evident in her tone "Why don't you want to be a Sparrow Scout anymore? I thought you loved being a Sparrow Scout back when you were Fledging Scout, why now?"

A frown made its way to his face as he let out a sigh he never knew he held "Well I still do! With all their fun activities, the games, and Raven Leader... But now I feel like a total outcast, and it's the same at school." He poured out as he felt Verene embrace him calming him a bit as he continued.

"Back then it wasn't really much of a problem since I was so young and naive but lately I've been noticing the feeling of their judgmental stares and hush whispers behind my back. All the other kids don't really hang much around me unless it's Watcher-related or for a group activity... A-And it's been getting unbearable and makes me want to break d-down and cry!" His voice cracked his nose sniffling, and tears pricked the corner of his eyes, as he pushed himself more towards her mother's embrace who held him tight "Oh Heimdal..." Verene uttered as she comforted her child.

After a while, he got to courage to look at her mother's face and rubbed his face off the snot and tears "B-But at least when I'm at the Trolberg Safety Patrol I feel like I belong there, with Erik, Gerda, and Julie, my squad, when I'm there I feel complete being the Watcher..." He stated as Verene stared into his white pupilless eyes seeing the determination and familiarity of the situation in him she let out a long sigh as she hugged him in her arms.

"But Heimdal don't you want to hang out with kids your age?" Before he could even reply Verene beat him to it as she held him close "You know being the Watcher isn't the only important thing in your life. Kid's like you shouldn't be tasked to watch over the city that's an adult's job. Kid's like you should play, live, and learn with no worries in life." She held his chin as his eyes stared into her and he could feel her gaze.

"Can you see why I struggle to let you do your own thing?" She asked as Heimdal sighed and looked away "I know I'm sorry to burden you like this." He muttered a felt her mother kiss his forehead "You'll never be a burden to me, you have a wonderful gift, and nothing is going to change that." She whispered as the two reached an impasse Heimdal doesn't want to attend either School and Sparrow Scouts meeting only doing things with the Trolberg Safety Patrol and Verene doesn't want his child to be bound on being the Watcher and Ranger for his entire life.

The drinks on the table went cold untouched, the fireplace cackles its last flames, and the clocks ticked as time passes by. The two shuffled back into their seats finishing their drinks and basking at the comfortable silence "Tell you what." Her mother's voice broke through "I'll talk to Raven Leader about this and we can arrange something so that you won't have to feel like an outcast anymore and I'll call Ms. Hallgrim on giving you special classes so at least you won't lack in your education."

"And please promise me that you'll start attending school again at least thrice a week and attend your Sparrow Scouts meeting at the weekends?" She pleaded as the boy sighed and reluctantly agreed "Thank you for understanding I promise you things will change, you'll just have to give it a chance." She murmured to him as the two stared at each other in silence, his mouth opened and closed wanting to retort but he couldn't muster the words.

"Fine..."

Verene let go of her breathe she didn't even know she was holding as she stood and Heimdal hopped off the couch "Oh my! It's so late and past your bedtime already! Why don't you go to your room and wash up for bed." She beckoned as he turned around to protest "But I have a night-." Her mother cut him off before he could even continue "Don't worry I'll call in Julie that you won't be able to make it I'm sure she and the rest of the Rangers will understand"

"But what if there was an unexpected Troll attack that Ranger's didn't see coming because I wasn't there to warn them?" Heimdal exclaimed already concluding to the worst-case scenario, he felt her mother's hand over his shoulder "Then It'll be the ranger's problem, not ours. As much as I hate to say it but the Rangers are capable of defending Trolberg even without the Watcher, after all, they manage to carry through for five years what could one night be any different." She knew he wanted to retort but chose to back down as the drowsiness finally washed over him as he couldn't resist but yawn.

"Okay..." He rubbed his eyes "I'll go to bed." He relented as he trudged upstairs the sound of his cane tapping the wood echoed throughout "Good Night Mum.." He weakly waved.

She hummed "Sweat dreams." As soon as he went up Heimdal's grandma chose to enter the living room at that time. Verene sighed as she allowed her body to fall back down the couch exhausted debating whether or not to pass out right here and there as the old woman came by and cleaned up the coffee table and dowsed the fireplace shrouding the room in complete darkness with only the moonlight illuminating the room. As Verene closed her eyes recalling the events that occurred when she heard Grandma speak "He reminds me so much of him."

Verene sighed at the reference "That's what I dreaded for." She muttered as she curled up on the couch closing her eyes before opening "I've missed so much since I was gone this past few days." She weakly states as a lone tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Verene || Mid Adulthood || 5'10" ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Long Black hair tied into a ponytail || Long Gray sleeve trench coat, White-sleeve uniform, Black plants, and White heels**

**===-o-===**

**Heimdal IV || Watcher || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || White long-sleeve shirt and Pants, and No Shoes || Wooden Cane**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**(** **Chapter Two - Day to Day Routine** **)**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment it gives me a boost in writing.  
> Words: 4926  
> Edited: Jan/24/2020


	3. Squad 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me..." The boy stated as he sat on top of a cliff that towered over the city, "...That's all good and all but don't you ever get lonely just watching from afar?" The girl said, the boy sighed and lowly answered "Yes I do..."

* * *

**( Chapter Three - Squad 13 )**

* * *

**Shoes**

The sun rose from the mountains basking Trolberg in its light, the people woke up and exited their houses to do their daily routine whether it be going to work or watering the plants, farmer's set up their stalls in the designated farmer's market, sailors hoisted the sails of their ship for their morning catch. At a certain street where a two-story house at the top of a hill with the width of three buildings with a tower attached to the side that towers all other buildings in the area in height.

A Trolberg Safety Patrol vehicle was parked in front of the house's white short gate with Julie in her Ranger uniform behind the wheel. She waits idly listening to the radio to pass the time.

_'Good Morning Trolberg! This is the Björg Radio News station reporting all Trolberg related news! I'm your host Amelia Claire recording live near the main streets of Trolberg'_

_'Today the main streets of Trolberg are more festive than ever with the streets lined with streamers, lanterns, and lights, decorated stalls populating the sidewalks, and the floats are fantastic as always decorated by our local Sparrow Scouts and advertising companies. All in all a perfect preparation for the Great Bird Para-.'_

Julie shut the radio off as the front door of the house burst wide open with the blind boy Heimdal waddling out the front door with his cane his followed by his grandmother who was there to send him off as Heimdal pawed for the door handle managing to open the car door on the first time, almost yanking off his arm, he hopped on the back seat, putting on a seatbelt and placing his cane by the side. "Goodbye, Grandma!"

"Hope you have a fun time at the Parade." Heimdal's grandma said, "We will." Heimdal replied as Julie pushed the pedal that made the vehicle drive off down the road decorated with streamers.

The car stopped shortly at a red light, Julie who's been silent the entire time looked in the back through the rear-view mirror to find Heimdal humming along a song titled _'Let the Tall Ships Sail'_ being played on the radio and noticed something else different. "So you've finally settled on that new look, eh Captain?" She asked to initiate a small conversation whilst waiting. Heimdal perked up "Oh, this? Yeah, Mum didn't really like the all-white thing she said dirt and grime are easily visible and said it was also a lot harder to clean." He pointed to the new outfit he wore courtesy of Verene.

Three days have passed since her Mum came home and gone with the all-white outfit with no shoes, and was replaced by a blue-cotton coat with an orange sweater underneath with a red scarf wrapped around his neck and blue leggings and red shoes below. "I've noticed the nice kicks you have, I heard it's PRETTY trendy with the kids these days." She pointed out the sarcasm overflowing in her words. Heimdal grumbled at being reminded of the fact as he could still recall the encounter with his mum.

_Flashback_

_"Now, Heimdal stop whining..." Her mother Verene said as the two were at the living room arguing "But Mooom~! I don't want to wear shoes!." Heimdal complained, "And I don't want my son looking like a blind homeless hooligan!" She retorts as she presented him with a gallery of shoes to pick from "Now, choose what shoes would you like, or do you want me to pick one out for you, and I'm very tempted to pick the pink one." She said with a smugged grin "You wouldn't dare." He told her as he could practically feel the smugness in her tone "Try me." She dared._

_As the two were locked in a staring match which ended in Verene's favor_ _Heimdal groaned and practically gave up knowing it was an uphill battle "Fine." He grumbled his eyes glowed a bit as he stared at the array of shoes "The red one..." He pointed Verene nodded in approval as she picked them up and placed them in front of him "Go ahead try it on!" He reluctantly did so as her mother practically forced his feet into it and tied the shoelace for him stepping back and admiring her work. "There my baby now looks like a normal kid-." Heimdal grumbled something underneath his breath._

_"-Now smile for the camera!" Heimdal heard this and did a double-take on what she said "What-?"_

_*FLASH*_

Heimdal finished retelling the tale to Julie who listened intently just time for the traffic light to turn green and soon they were on the move again "So I don't see what's wrong from the way I see it she's definitely right." She said as Heimdal sighed "Well yeah, she is my Mum after all and only wants what's best for me. But why can't she understand that with shoes it makes me uh... It makes me uh..." He choked in his words thinking of his next sentence.

"Blind?" Julie guessed.

"BLINDER!" Heimdal emphasized arms wide open "I just don't feel well connected to everything around me when I'm wearing shoes. I am much more of a down to earth person." He huffed his cheeks puffed and arms crossed and pouted which Julie inwardly giggle at the sight as they come upon another redlight "Augh~. The traffic is so unbearable today." She bemoaned underneath her breath "Well the main street is closed due to the parade that will be held later this night." He pointed out as she looked out the car window to see the line of cars down to the traffic light, she stared at it in annoyance before an idea came to mind.

"Geez, if only we have a way to know which route has the least amount of traffic, don't you agree Captain?" She said Heimdal who deadpanned at her statement from the backseat as he rosed a brow in her direction "Aw, come on~. Do you really wanna be late for the meeting?" She said trying to convince the blind boy who had a look of uncertainty all over his face "I don't know, It's just that I really don't like abusing my gifts like this. I mean its unfair enough that all these people who've got places to be are stuck in traffic, while we get a free shortcut it's just doesn't feel right." He stated clearly uncomfortable.

Julie after seeing this felt guilty at making him feel this way "You're right I apologize Captain. I hope you can forgive me." Heimdal waved it off "It's fine I don't blame you though I'm the one who's selfish where I can use my ability to guide the flow of traffic saving everyone from the hassle." He said with a tone of dissatisfaction.

"Yeah, but that will take a toll on you." His personal assistant stated as Heimdal sighed "Figures." He leaned on the car window feeling the warm glow of the sun as the music on the radio filled his ears. Julie looked at the boy in the backseat sighed as the traffic light finally lit up allowing them to move on from their spot before halting at another red light.

 _'Honestly, the boy is too innocent for his own good especially in a world where gifts like his aren't normal.'_ She inwardly thought.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Heimdal IV || Watcher || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || Blue-cotton sleeve coat, Orange Shirt Underneath, Red Scarf, Blue Leggings, and Red shoes || Wooden Cane, Badge**

**===-o-===**

These texts in between sections of my chapters are visual aids of characters they are optional to read, but I suggest you gloss over them.

 **Syntax:** Name || Current Position || Age Group || Height || Size || Skin Tone || Hair || Physical Features || Attire || Items

**===-o-===**

**Julie || Ranger Assistant || Early Adulthood || 5'10 ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Brown hair tied into a low bun || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown scarf, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, and Purple boots || Orange bordered Spectacles, Badge**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Meeting**

Outside the Safety Patrol Compound, a crowd of Rangers gathered around a stage with a podium and projector set up. Behind it was Erik Ahlberg Chief of the Safety Patrol who looked at his watch in scrutiny and tapping his foot impatiently as if waiting for someone, Gerda Gustav what at his side managing the projector as the sound of the car halting brought their attention.

The Ranger vehicle of Julie parked at a designated parking spot as she got out waving off the cloud of dust that went up from her haste parking. She helps Heimdal got out of the car as they made their way towards the crowd. "Glad we made it in time," Julie said as Heimdal nods. Erik waved his gloved hands towards them and beckons them to come on up upstage. Julie guided the boy up the steps as they were greeted by Erik "Heimdal! Julie! Good morning! Glad you made it in the nick of time!" He stated.

"Good Morning to you to Erik sorry we were a bit late." Heimdal responded, "The traffic held us back." She told him as Erik nodded in understanding as the two saw Gerda sitting on the side with a row of chair reserve for the two who sat down beside her "Good Morning Gerda." Heimdal politely greeted "Good morning to you to Heimdal and Julie." Gerda said back with Julie nodding in return as the three settled in their seats at the stage.

"Ahem." Erik coughed in the microphone that garnered the attention of the mingling crowd of Rangers below "Now that all rangers are present, I will know brief you all for tonight's special agenda." He started as he clicked a remote that made the projector project a map of Trolberg in detail. "Now as you know the Great Bird Parade will occur this evening and we are tasked once again by the city council to maintain order and peace so the Parade will go on a smoothly as possible!" Erik announced with the crowd having mixed reactions especially for those who won't be able to attend the parade.

"I know, I know you might be _disappointed_ about not being able to participate in the parade, but _may_ I remind you that without us the Great Bird Parade will be in ruin and disorder forever! We are an essential part of this city and we would do what it takes to honor that duty! We are the reason children are able to sleep soundly at night! We are the reason that we manage to keep Trolls and other creatures at bay and out of our city! And now, who's with me?!" He declared in a momentous speech easing the crowd's worries.

The crowd whooped and hollered as Erik stood there basking in the crowd's cheers "He really does know how to keep morale high." Julie commented on the sidelines as Heimdal snickered at the dramatics "Yeah, that's the chief for you." Gerda states. Erik held up his hand and the crowd quiets down "Now on a more serious note, each squadron will be divided into three main groups Deputy Gerda can you please elaborate?" He asked as Gerda stood up in front of the screen "With pleasure. Ahem, so as the parade starts two squads on wheels will lead the parade in front guiding the parade to its designated route." She said referring to the diagram presented.

"Squad Captains of Four and Five please take note as you will be assigned at the vanguard with Squad Seven stationed up in front to make sure the path is clear with Squad Eight and Six at the middle..."

Heimdal tuned out the rest of her speech as he already knew the entirety of the plan because he helped Gerda and Erik come up with it in the first place and, so instead he chose to swing his feet back and forth as he hummed the radio song he heard from the long car ride earlier. _'Let the tall ship sail! Hm Hm Hm, as the wild winds wail! Hm Hm Hm, if I ever make it home, I'll tell the tale, I'll tell the tale. Let the tall ship sail-!'_

"With the last Squad 13 overlooking the entire festival from up above and relaying information!" Gerda concluded as Erik came up behind her "Very good Gerda!" He applauds followed by the audience clapping along which made Gerda grin ear to ear as she bowed and took her seat. Erik took the mic again "Now for some quick announcements presented by our young Captain/Watcher Heimdal IV." Julie shook the young boy out of his daydreaming "What is it Julie?" He politely asked, "It's your turn to speak on the podium." She stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh okay!"

He hopped off his chair and went up the podium taking the mic from Erik sending him a small thanks "Hello everybody, I'll make this quick! Since Squad 13, my squad, are responsible for the coordination and relaying information throughout the rest of the squad because of that we'll be handing out these new state of the art technology provided to us by Motorola called a handphone." He announced as Julie began distributing the said handphone, which was the size of a brick, to each Squadron leader.

"They're like mobile telephones I like to nickname them Mophone!" He declared arms open with the crowd not really on board with the name "No one really? Fine. I'll still call it mophone." He muttered the last part "Now you may be asking why not just use the old handheld radio! Well, these baby's allows long-distance communication, with a maximum radius of 10km, and also can display images sent from a computer! And I even added some stickers to it!" He said as the Squad Captains looked at their respective phone to see different stickers decorating its plastic surface.

"Hey, man wanna trade. I really like that sun sticker." One Ranger Captain with a unicorn sticker asked another Ranger Captain with a sun sticker. Erik applauded as he came up behind Heimdal "Thank you for the informative announcement Heimdal I'm sure our Rangers would benefit greatly with the use of these Mobile Phones-."

"Mophone."

"-Whatever. Give him a quick round of applause everyone." Ahlberg said as the crowd gave Heimdal a small round of applause as he went back to his seat "You did great Captain." Julie said "Thanks!" Heimdal smiled. "Now, I want everyone to proceed with their morning patrol, and at exactly noon we will station at our respective position is that clear?" Erik asked, "Yes, chief!" The crowd saluted "Good! Now go and keep the streets of Trolberg safe! As the Trolberg Safety Patrol motto goes. When danger lurks and comes out to prey!" Erik exclaimed.

"The Rangers is here to save the day!" Gerda, Heimdal, and all the Rangers shouted back with the exception of Julie who watched unamused. "Meeting adjourned." Erik Ahlberg concluded in a civilized tone as the crowd dispersed into their morning routine.

"That was eventful." Julie commented as help Heimdal down the steps "It was fun." Heimdal giggled as he trudged along with Julie up to the cliff.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Erik Ahlberg || Ranger Chief Deputy || Mid Adulthood || 6'2" ft || Big Muscular Frame || Light skin || Black hair and Mustache || Balding head || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Gray cape, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Purple boots, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Golden Badge**

**===-o-===**

**Gerda Gustav || Ranger Associate Deputy || Mid Adulthood || 5'4" ft || Big Frame || Light skin || White hair tied into a ponytail || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown cape, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Purple boots, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Badge**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Squad**

With noon rolling around and the sun at its highest shining over Trolberg. On top of a cliff surrounded by trees and wild flora sat Heimdal and Julie with two other people right beside the two. Heimdal sat at the edge, his foot dangling over the side, and look at the city below with the cliff being the tallest thing in all of Trolberg it gave him a view that many would be considered breathtaking.

Heimdal's white eyes scoured the city as Julie and two others stood back to let the little Watcher do his thing meanwhile "So how did it go at the hardware store?" Julie asked the two disgruntled rangers "Well... Funny you should ask." A man of short stature with a gruff voice chuckled as he scratched the back of his nape, his name is Rodolfo a man with black wild hair and a scruffy beard.

Julie looked at him in a questioning gaze "W-Well. I, uhh... W-Well." Rodolfo stammered struggling to get his words out before a cough brought the two attentions to the other person besides them "What he meant to say is that Dastardly Jack escaped with all his stolen goods." A tall and thin man with blonde locks named Grimmel stated.

Julie inclined his head "What did he steal anyway?." She asked "Bags of concrete powder, the really meshy ones that can obstruct the eyes, ears, and nose!" Rodolfo responded, "What could he want with those bags of concrete?" Julie mused out loud pondering on it. As Grimmel came to the side glaring at his partner.

"Probably out there building a house and we would've apprehended him by now if it weren't for your brash actions." He exclaimed pointing at Rodolfo "Hey as if you weren't any better." Rodolfo retorted slapping the man's hand away, offended "If you would've just turned right down the road we could have intercepted him!" He shouted standing his ground as the tall man clashed heads with him

"I can't just blatantly turn right down the road on an intersection that would break numerous traffic laws!" Grimmel spewed to his face "We are the Law enforcers!" He emphasized and Grimme scoffed and made a gesture with his hands "Precisely why we should set an example if we catch the thief while breaking the law then we're no better than Dastardly Jack himself." Grimmel Harrumphed "Bah! You and your dam-."

"Language you dirty ruffian!" Grimmel scoffed and slapped the back of his head which made him fuming "I'll show you whose a dirty-! C'mhere!" He lunged at the tall blonde.

Soon a fight broke out between the two, rolling around on the grass trying to one-up each other. Julie sighed at the display as she is used to their antics by now choosing to step away and to hang around the humming Watcher. "So how did it go?" Heimdal asked Julie let out a tired sigh "It went well as you'd expect." She said as she began the rundown of the story.

"Long story short Dastardly Jack got away apparently disappearing in the middle of 13th Avenue in front of an audience of the festival participants." She said giving him the basic rundown of the tale as Heimdal hummed and place a hand on his chin "Dastardly Jack, a thief who robs Trolberg in blind daylight, but unlike any other criminal who steals Jewel, Gold, and Money and other rich commodities Dastardly Jack steals odd object such as A bag of quills from the library or the paper mache masks made by school students." Heimdal mused "And those items recently turned up in some rural towns outside of Trolberg, must be a nice guy if he gives away his stolen goods."

"Yeah, but what would rural areas benefit from a bunch of stolen bags of concrete?" Julie pondered as she turned and look at the boy "And you really shouldn't romanticized criminals Captain no matter their intention" She chastised "So did you happen to see where he went?" Heimdal looked away with a sheepish grin "No, he was too fast, before I knew it he blended in with the crowd of onlookers at the avenue." He said as Julie nodded in understanding as footsteps came from behind as the gruff voice of Rodolfo rang out.

"And the crowd didn't help much either, cheering him on and blocking our paths when he had him at our clutches! I swear if I could I would have arrested everyone at the crowd!"

He growled as he emerged up the path with a stick, dirt, and leaves sticking out of his ranger uniform with Grimmel sharing the same fate. "As if the ruffian was some kind of Robin Hood worth the sympathy and praise, the nerve." Grimmel huffed his eyes rolling as agreed with his partner for once "Maybe he is. Don't worry I'm sure we'll find out about his true intention once we catch him next time." Heimdal said trying to lighten up the mood standing back off the ledge and walking towards the two sensing the animosity in between the two "So have you two made up yet?" He said his eyes no longer glowing.

"Aye." Rodolfo said giving Grimmel the side-eye "Somewhat." The latter reluctantly voiced out returning the gesture."Good, I really don't like to see my friends fight." He said with a small frown "Especially because we're a team after all and since I'm the assigned Captain I'm responsible for making sure that this squad holds up you know." The two rangers visibly sagged as they quit with their glares "I apologize for making you upset Captain I'm sure Officer Rodolfo and I can make up in due time." Grimmel said.

"Aye, same for me too, yer a good lad Heimdal I'm sure me and Grimmel-."

"Grimme and I." Grimmel corrected earning a jab on the side from Julie and glare from Rodolfo as he continued "-As I was saying I'm sure Grimmel and I here can settle this _scuffle_." Heimdal nodded pleased that the conflict has been mostly resolved a hand found its way on Heimdal's shoulder as he looked up and the voice of Julie spoke out "And don't forget we're here for you, just because you have the title and privilege of a Captain due to your Watcher status you don't have to necessarily commit to it so don't burden yourself. Count on the three of us okay?" She said in a stoic yet comforting tone.

A mobile phone with owl stickers rang out and Julie took it upon herself to answer it "Hello?" A muffled voice could be heard answering back as the other three tried to lean in but Julie kept them at bay "Uhh... Yeah... Okay, I understand." Julie finished with the call turned to her squad "The Cheif states the Parade will commence in less than an hour and we need to contact the rest of the squadron to take place in their respective position." She stated in a monotone voice as three nodded in understanding.

"Wanna change into your uniform Captain, to look the part?" Julie asked as the boy turned his head and nods eagerly at the suggestion.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Grimmel || Ranger || Early Adulthood || 6'1" ft || Thin Muscular Frame || Light skin || Blond hair in dreads || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown cape, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Purple boots, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Badge**

**===-o-===**

**Rodolfo || Ranger || Early Adulthood || 5'4" ft || Big Muscular Frame || Brown skin || Wild Black hair and Scruffy beard || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown cape, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Purple boots, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Badge**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Parade**

Squad 13 which consist of Heimdal, Julie, Grimmel, and Rodolfo all situated inside of a bell tower with Heimdal, in his own Trolberg Safety Patrol Uniform with a brown scarf instead of a cape, underneath the bell overlooking the entire main street where the parade will pass through, Julie behind him submerge a stair where she relays information to the other two members and also has direct communication with the Chief in case something happens, and finally below a floor is Grimmel and Rodolfo with a huge bulk machine that is linked to the mobile phones of every squadron.

Squad 13 chose the bell tower since Heimdal's eyes can't see through the dark so the Squad was forced to bunker down at the bell tower. As the Watcher settled himself behind a barrier his gaze wandered to his assistant Julie who still had a pondering look on her face "Julie is something wrong?" He asked as the Ranger in question perked up at the sudden question "Uh? Nothing Captain! I was just thinking that's all." She assured him.

"Is it about the stolen bags of concrete powder?" Heimdal guessed.

Julie hummed in confirmation "I still don't understand why would he steal such a thing and I have a gut feeling it has something to involve with the parade... The timing of his robbery is too convenient if you ask me." She stated, gesturing with her hands, the boy nodded in return "Maybe so, but let's focus on the agenda it seems the Parade is about to start!" He said.

At one end of the main street, a line of floats is parked in front of a massive crowd of eager and excited citizens dressed up in silly costumes as they all wait for the parade to start at dusk. Julie after hearing this decided to turn on a T.V, they have brought up the bell tower and switched to the All News channel.

"Good evening Trolberg!" A light-skinned woman with long dark brown hair wearing a red and yellow bird costume and mask popped up on-screen holding a microphone " This is Amelia Claire from Björg Radio News Station reporting Live at the Trolberg Bird Parade! I'm currently in a bird costume as I stand here behind a huge crowd gathered in front of lines upon lines of floats for the Great Raven to appear and start the parade off!" Amelia Claire exclaimed as the crowd behind her waved and cheered at the camera.

Heimdal smiled at this "That sounds fun!" He commented as their phone rang again and Julie picked up "Yes?" The voice of Erik Ahlberg answered "Has Squad seven finished with the blockade and vacancy of the streets? The Great Rave should appear at any moment?" He asked over the phone as he, Gerda, and his squad are at the stage where the Parade will begin. Julie looked at the horizon to see the sun barely hanging over the mountains as the dusk started "We'll check please hold." She replied as she went down the floor.

"Call Squad seven to see if the streets are clear and relay the information to the Chief." She told the two "Aye, aye!" Rodolfo saluted turning on the contraption, dialing the said Squad, as Grimmel pulled a microphone "Calling Squad Seven, What's the status, I repeat what's the status." Grimmel voiced over the line as Julie went up seeing her task done leaving the two to do their own devices.

"Their status we'll be sent to you soon meanwhile I'll be on standby."

"Excellent." He said as Julie put him on hold going up the stair to see the look of worry etched on Heimdal's face "Captain?" She called out approaching the boy as he looked up eyes glowing "Something's not right, the Great Raven should've been here right now." He voiced out in concern, as a bell tolls in the background and Julie checked the time "Your right why isn't it here yet?" The sun dips down the horizon surrounding the city in darkness with all the lights in the main street turned off as they waited in tense silence "Are we going to have a bad year?" Heimdal asked.

Julie held him close "I hope not." She said with a stoic look.

"Ugh, it seems as though the Great Raven has not appeared yet like he was supposed to, hehe." Amelia Claire chuckled behind the camera uncertainty evident in her tone "B-But don't worry folks I'm sure he's just running a bit late, there has been a report of a gale from the southeast mountains so it's probably that to why he's late." She said trying to lighten the mood as the crowd behind her started murmuring at the absence of the Great Raven leaving them no choice but to all wait in the dark as the stars started to appear in the night sky

The resounding beep of the phone echoed as Julie held it up to her ear and the voice of Erik called out "Julie! Julie! I'm here at the crowd with my squad trying to calm down some passionate citizens who think the world is ending." The chief said inside a patrol car as Gerda and two other rangers talked to the crowd outside as he sat behind the wheels out of their reach.

"There seems to be also quite a stir at the south end of the crowd." Heimdal piqued in as he looked at the panicking crowd, loud footsteps came up behind the two as Rodolfo emerged from the stairs "Uhh, tell the Captain there have been sightings of looters at a nearby electronic store taking advantage of the situation!" He shouted in urgency loud enough that Erik heard it behind the line "Blimey! I guess I Erik Ahlberg need to step into the scene and calm the citizens of Trolberg!" He declared from his Patrol Car "Call in Squad Five and Six to calm the Squad and dial in Squad Seven and Eight to apprehend those evildoers." He told them.

"Won't that break formation?" Julie questioned as a groan could be heard "Just do it! We don't want a panic in our hands!" He ordered as Rodolfo went down to relay the information to his partner downstairs. Heimdal watched as the said Squad Five and Six immediately pulled over with a megaphone to address the panicking crowd. Meanwhile, Heimdal turned his gaze on the looted electronic store to see three men running down an alleyway, he quickly relayed the information downstairs to Grimmel and Rodolfo and watched as Squad Seven and Eight cornered the looters at the alleyway.

"Tell Erik that the crowd has calmed down the suspects have been apprehended." He said to Julie who nods and does so without question.

Down the end of the main street where all the floats are parked with its lights still turned off with the crowd getting angsty by the second as twenty-minute has passed since the sun went down and there was still no sign of the Great Raven. Erik received the call and smiled at the news "Good this only leaves the situation down here!" He hung the phone as he exited out of the Patrol Car "Marvelous leadership as always Erik, now go out there and calm the crowd and be the hero this city needs!" He hyped himself up.

He grabbed a megaphone from the truck as he looked around for a higher elevation before his face lit up "There!" He exclaimed pointing at the float that looks dull and gray without the lights "Deputy Gerda take charge for a moment." He said darting right past the confused Associate Deputy.

"Chief where are you going?" Gerda shouted as she watched his cape fluttering behind him "I'm going to make history" He hollered back as he bordered on top of a float manned by Sparrow Scouts who jumped at his sudden appearance "Ahem! Excuse me I'm Cheif Deputy of The Trolberg Safety Patrol Erik Ahlberg and I'm going to have to commandeer this vehicle." He said holding up his badge and a photo of himself posing in front of the camera. The two Sparrow Scouts onboard looked at it and they looked at each other.

"Your call," David said to Frida who just looked at him and shrugs, Erik took that as a yes and proudly stood up on top of the float with a megaphone on hand "Citizens of Trolberg! Please calm yourselves." The murmuring crowd all paused and turned their heads to him "I know this may be dark times for our city but fret not! For I Erik Ahlberg descendant of Edmund Ahlberg 'The Troll Slayer' will-." A booming thunder interrupted him.

Up at the bell tower, a sudden gust of wind nearly tipped Heimdal off his feet but Julie caught him in time he muttered a small thanks as he looked wide-eyed at the sight in front of him "He came!" He gasped pointing at the sky Julie's eyes followed.

A gray-feathered Raven emitted sparks of lightning in the dark night sky catching the people of Trolberg in surprise as it flew down the main streets "It's the Great Raven!" An onlooker shouted and the crowd cheered and hollered

Soon the streets were filled with an orange hue as the lights turned on and the music started playing. Erik Ahlberg stood agape as the Great Raven did another flyby above the now lit-up floats "Ahem!" A cough caught his attention and made him turn around and look down at Frida "Sir can you please get off our Float?" Frida politely asked as the Sparrow Scouts looked at him sheepishly rubbing the back of his nape "Hehehe, right! Of course." He chuckled as he hopped and skitted away awkwardly back to his Squad.

On top of the bell tower, Julie and Heimdal all watched in awe as the Great Raven emitted another round of lighting out of his body. Rodolfo and Grimmel soon joined the rest of Squad 13 after contacting the rest of the squadron and reorganizing the Ranger's original formation. Everyone cheered and celebrated except for the little watcher who narrowed his glowing white eyes at the Raven.

"Is that bluey on top of the Great Raven?" He accidentally voiced out loud, "Did ya say something Cap'n?" Rodolfo asked turning to look at the boy "Nothing, just surprise that the Great Raven showed up that's all." He chuckled hiding his face behind his wide-brimmed hat as the glow in his eyes dimmed, Rodolfo shrugged it off. The Great Raven did one last flyby of the parade before shooting off into the night sky with the parade continuing on even after its departure.

The parade went off smoothly as it could with the Safety Patrol closing the streets for the floats to pass-through, the crowd entertained themselves either by shopping, singing, and partying brought by the parade. Erik declared it a successful night even with the initial scare of the idea of the Great Raven not showing up, all in all, the parade went smoothly as it can be.

Little did they know that their night of celebrations will end in disaster, with someone knocking out a driver and hijacking one of the bird floats and drove it off Trolberg at the end of the parade, apparently utilizing a bag of powdered concrete as a smokescreen, masquerading his tail leaving those in pursuit on its tail disorientated and agitated.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Amelia Claire || Reporter || Mid Adulthood || 5'11" ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Long Dark Brown wavy hair || Red long sleeve trench coat, White-sleeve uniform, Black long skirt, and black heels || Bracelet**

**===-o-===**

**Heimdal IV || Watcher || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown scarf, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Black Sneakers, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Wooden Cane, Badge**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**( Chapter Three - Squad 13)**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment it gives me a boost in writing.  
> Words: 5925


	4. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me..." The boy stated as he sat on top of a cliff that towered over the city, "...That's all good and all but don't you ever get lonely just watching from afar?" The girl said, the boy sighed and lowly answered "Yes I do..."

* * *

**( Chapter Four - Last Night )**

* * *

**Flashback**

Inside The Watcher's home in the orange lit living room, Heimdal's body could be seen slumped back on the couch cushion as the T.V, above the fireplace, displayed today's news.

"Good evening citizens of Trolberg! I hope you are having a nice weekend. This is Amelia Claire from the Björg News Channel reporting all Trolberg related-news! I'm here today at the sight of a recent event that has occurred last night!" Amelia Claire announced in front of a line of floats used from last night's Parade.

"After the initial scare at the prospect of the Great Raven not showing up for the festival! When the festivity was deemed to be over an unexpected event struck as the famous thief 'Dastardly Jack' appeared in front of a perplexed crowd with the intent of carrying out his next daring heist!"

"Hear's the footage of the aftermath from last night's scene! And stay tuned if you want to hear the official statement from the Trolberg Safety Patrol." The screen then switched to the said footage.

Heimdal didn't even move an inch when he let out a long and tiring moan before sighing as his head hung over the couch cushion choosing to tune out the news as he closed his half-lidded eyes as he recounted the events that occurred last night with precise accuracy and lingering guilt.

_Last Night_

After the parade concluded with a firework display lighting up the night sky, the decorations, lights, and lanterns were slowly taken down by city volunteers. The crowd dispersed as some went home while others continue to mingle and shop at the stalls the only group of people left was the Sparrow Scouts being briefed by their Raven Leader, and the Trolberg Safety Patrol who mingled behind their Chief Deputy Erik Ahlberg whilst being interviewed by Amelia Claire.

"Good evening Trolberg! This is Amelia Claire from Bjord Late-Night Channel reporting live once again on the main streets of Trolberg! I'm here today with the Chief Deputy of the Trolberg Safety Patrol for a brief interview about the night's events!" Amelia Claire announced as Erik waved in front of the camera with Gerda, Heimdal, and Julie at his side.

"So Mr. Ahlberg-." Erik interrupted her "Please call me Erik." She dismissed him and moved on "Right, so Mr. Ahlberg how would you describe this night's events?" She asked pointing the microphone to him "Well, I would describe it harrowing, dramatic, fearful, and intense! For both the people and my Rangers! But thanks to my quick-wittedness and leadership and with the help of my right-hand man." He paused stretching his arms around Heimdal's shoulder and pulling him in front of the camera who sheepishly smiled and waved and went along with his antics "We quickly managed to solve the problems with ease! Just like my ancestor Edmund Ahlberg 'The Troll Slayer' with his own right-hand man Heimdal I 'The First Watcher', did after founding Trolberg!" He boasted as Heimdal slowly pulled himself away from Erik.

"Thank you for the insight, Mr. Ahlberg-."

"Erik."

"Whatever... Anyway, let's get a word from our local young Watcher." She said as the camera pans to him trying to sneak away from the interview "Mr. Heimdal!" She called out and he paused as he turned around and let out a sheepish smile "What do you have to say for this night's events?" Amelia asked as the camera crew walk past Erik and into Heimdal "Well I-I uhh... Think it went well as expected" He chuckled rubbing the back of his nape.

"Right..." Amelia drawled unamused at the lackluster response "Well there you have it, folks!" She abruptly stood up as the camera panned back to her, Erik posing and smiling in the background as Heimdal scurried out of view and back to Julie and Gerda's side "This concludes tonight's news report I am Amelia Claire from Bjord Late-Night Channel tune in tomorrow for-."

A huge plume of smoke suddenly erupted in the middle of the streets that sent everyone coughing and crying out in distress "What's going on!" Heimdal coughed closing his eyes as Julie shielded him from the smoke or rather dust "What sort of joke is this?" Erik growled as he swatted away the dust "I don't think it's a joke Chief, look!" Gerda pointed and everyone's head turned to a silhouette of a man wearing a cape that can be seen through the dust.

The man jumped inside a truck, that carried one of the bird floats, his cape fluttering behind his back as he smirked at the gaping crowd before he drove off down the main street "Good evening Trolberg!" A familiar voice to Rodolfo and Grimmel shouted.

"It's Dastardly Jack!" They both called out.

"Our float!" Raven Leader shouted.

"I knew it," Julie muttered.

The camera pointed to the truck driving off "What a stunning turn of events folk! It seems local Robin Hood titled 'Dastardly Jack' has stolen one of the floats and is making a run for it! I wonder where it will turn up this time?" Amelia Claire shouted "He is not Robin Hood! He's a dirty thief!" Rodolfo cried in frustration.

"All Squadrons go and chase that thief at once!" Erik ordered as very Ranger present at the moment lept into action and got into their respective patrol car, the tires skidded into the pavement kicking up dust as they all rode off leaving the rest in the dust. "Well, unfortunately, folks I was not prepared for a car chase this evening so tune in tomorrow to find out more of this night's events!" She concluded as the camera stopped rolling.

Dastardly Jack wearing a black hood and white cape and mask looked back at the rear-view mirror seeing the lights emitted from the many Trolberg Safety Patrol vehicle chasing him with most notably Erik Ahlberg and his squad vehicle who was in front with the Chief's body outside the car window with a megaphone at hand.

"Give it up now Dastardly Jack! Escape is futile!" Erik shouted in the megaphone as Gerda drove the car behind the float.

Dastardly Jack smirked and took a sharp right turn branching of the main streets Gerda turned around and followed as the sudden turn made Erik, who's upper half was outside the car window, yelped as his chest hit the car window "Watch it, Gerda!" He yelled going back inside the safety of the vehicle as the Deputy sheepishly looked at him

"Sorry, Sir! But we can't afford to lose his tail!"

"Right, we have to cut him off!" He declared with a determined look as he held up the bulky mobile phone on his face "Squad 10 and 12 I want you to split off and set a blockade at nearest the Trolberg gate!" He ordered.

"Affirmative."

"Uh, Roger that."

The said Squad Captians answered back. Gerda had a look of uncertainty on her face "Sir, I don't mean to question your authority, but wouldn't Squad 5 and 4 best suited for this task instead of -." Erik interrupted her before she could continue "Squad 13! Go join Squad 5 and 4 at the entrance and set up a lookout point at the top of the bell tower and report on his every action! Then we will capture that thief and make a headline on the newspapers!".

Seven Trolberg Safety Patrol vehicles, representing the seven squads currently present, are hot in pursuit at the tail of the stolen float being driven by Dastardly Jack. At the back at the end of the line of cars was Squad 13's car being driven by Grimmel with Rodolfo at his side, and Heimdal with Julie at the back seat. Julie's mobile phone rang out as Erik's orders came through "Well boys, look's like we're joining Squad 5 and 4 at the gate." She told the two in front who nodded. Squad 5, 4, and 13 splits off at the nearest u-turn making a beeline towards the nearest Trolberg Gate at the end of the main street where the parade was held.

Once they arrived Squad 5 and 4 immediately closed the large wooden gate and parked their car in front of it as they stood behind their vehicle. Meanwhile Squad 13 situated themselves at top of one of the bell towers that frame the gates "You finished setting up for the communications down there?" Julie asked below a floor where the rest of Squad 13 are "Aye, we've finished with the setup, how about you two? Are ya staying warm it's been a long night! Wouldn't want Captain to catch the sniffles lest he missed his Sparrow Scout Activity tomorrow!" Rodolfo bellowed.

Heimdal peaked his head in "I'm fine I can take care of myself thanks for the concern!" He shouts as he went back to his post his eyes glowing as he overlooked the thankfully well-lit-up streets where the chase was happening and relaying the information to Julie who then relayed it to Rodolfo who passes it on to the rest of the Rangers.

Grimmel leaned back at the wall arms crossed as he watched Rodolfo relay location after location regarding the chase to the Rangers. He sighed in boredom as he looked out the bell tower window and to the two Squads below "Hey! Why did Erik send you two to blockade the gate? Wouldn't Squad 5 and 4 best suited for this task?" He called out

"Well, we don't really know since we specialize more in capture rather than guarding."

"But the Chief is the Chief and his orders are final."

They shrugged as Grimmel retreated back into the tower "Of course the blubbering buffoon don't know the specialty and roles of each squadron." He scoffed he paused when he noticed a light at the peripheral of his vision. "They are coming here!" Heimdal's voice rang out as Squad 5 and 4 perked up as they turn their heads to the line of car headlights coming straight towards them down the road.

"Yes, we got him!" Erik exclaimed threw his fist into the air as "There's nowhere else to run Dastardly Jack! Surrender yourself!" He called out the window using a megaphone as the distance between the float, and the line of pursuing rangers to the gates was drawing closer and closer by the second.

A worried looked was etched on Heimdal's face "Guy's I don't think he's stopping anytime sooner!" He called out as Julie stood by him "What does he intend to do." She mused.

"Why isn't he stopping?"

"Madman!"

The Rangers of Squad 5 and 4 cried below as the truck carrying the float still showed no signs of stopping. Heimdal eye's stared right into the driver seat of the truck particularly at the thief's face trying to reveal his identity but to no avail, as the black robes and mask, he wore hid his face very well only showing the bottom half of his face. He paused when he saw a smirk crept its way up to the thief's face as his hands pulled out something akin to a bag from his robes.

The truck was ten meters away when the thief pushed something out of the window, Heimdal's eyes lit up in recognition as he opened his mouth to warn the rest "Watch out he's going to throw-!" He tried to shout but it was too late as the bag of concrete powder was launched at the blockade when the truck was a mere ten meters away.

Soon a massive plume of dust erupted at the gate Heimdal was assaulted by the full brunt of the attack covering his entire face with some getting into his eyes "Heimdal!" Julie approached the coughing boy pulling out a bottle of water and washcloth to clean off the dust on his face.

"Watch out!" The rangers below screamed as the headlight of the truck shone through the dust as it collided with the rear end of their vehicles pushing them aside as the loud sound of the truck crashing through the wooden gate echoed throughout the streets. The pursuing vehicles skidded into a halt as they immediately got out of their car. "Drats!" Erik cursed slamming his fist at the hood of his car as the dust settled and his eyes gazed upon the coughing and disoriented Rangers and a broken wooden gate.

"Contact Squad 11 and city volunteers tell them to bring some supplies." He said to Gerda who nodded and went back to the car. "Should we chase after him?" A ranger asked as Erik shakes his head "No, as much as I want to catch that thief. Trolls roam around at night and we must stay here and protect the city!" He proudly states.

Up at the bell tower, Julie was just finished cleaning up Heimdal's face "There all good." She declared as Heimdal can finally open his eyes "What happened?" He asked as he looked over the ledge and saw the splintered remains of the wooden gate. "Unfortunately Dastardly Jack escaped." She told him, Heimdal sighed "This is all my fault I let you guys down..." He muttered looking down at his feet, Julie pulled his chin up as she crouched down to his level until she was face to face "None of this is your fault Heimdal." She told him dropping her stoic tone.

"B-But if I had noticed the bag any sooner then-." He tried to argue.

"-Then what?" She abruptly said, after a moment of silence she began to speak "Heimdal... Understand that, as much as I hate to say it, Dastardly Jack is a veteran thief he probably has numerous backup plan in store, and it always worked out for him in the end." She said standing up. "Okay, I understand." Heimdal reluctantly agreed.

Julie nods dusting herself off "Good, now let's take you home and get you all cleaned up." She said grabbing him by the hand as they made their way down the bell tower. A thought suddenly came to his mind "But we haven't been dismissed yet, and the city gates are broken!" He pointed at the broken gate. Julie dismissed this "That's not out responsibility anymore, beside's it's been a long night and you need to go to bed." She told him as he went up in front of her "But I'm not-" He let out a tired yawn and blushed at this as Julie smirked at him

He stomped his feet and puffed his cheeks "Fine~." He relented cursing internally at his body for betraying him as Julie led him to the car. She looked at Grimmel and Rodolfo, busy with the cleanup of the gate, and sent them a knowing look and nod on their way which they returned with their own. Once in the car, Heimdal sat on the front seat as Julie started up the car. His eyes glowed as he looked out the window and saw the damage and mess first hand, he could only frown as a train of thoughts came to mind on how he could have prevented all of this.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Erik Ahlberg || Ranger Chief Deputy || Mid Adulthood || 6'2" ft || Big Muscular Frame || Light skin || Black hair and Mustache || Balding head || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Gray cape, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Purple boots, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Golden Badge**

**===-o-===**

These texts in between sections of my chapters are visual aids of characters they are optional to read, but I suggest you gloss over them.

 **Syntax:** Name || Current Position || Age Group || Height || Size || Skin Tone || Hair || Physical Features || Attire || Items

**===-o-===**

**Dastardly Jack || Thief || 5'11" ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Long Black robes, White mask, and Long White cape**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Guilt**

"And that's the footage of the aftermath from last nights events, now moving on from the official statement provided by the Chief Deputy of the Trolberg Safety Patrol Erik Ahlberg-."

Verene turned off the T.V as she entered the living room, she saw his sons slumped down the coach mopping and she scoffed "Heimdal stop being dramatic and quit your moaning. Don't tell me you're still bummed out about last night I already said your not to blame for all of that stuff." She told him. He raised and turned his head towards her "But it's all my fault!" He threw his arms out as he groaned clutching his face as he curled up in the coach the guilt was like a pit in his stomach tying him down.

Verene scoffed and rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day as she grabbed a coat and bag from the racks before walking towards the counter and grabbing her keys "Come on Heimdal move out of the coach, we're going to be late for your first Sparrow Scout meeting" She exclaimed. Heimdal begrudgingly rolled himself off the couch as he trudged his way towards the front door where her mother stood patiently waiting for him to arrive.

He was about to pass her and head off the front door when a hand stopped him from doing so "Heimdal _shoes_..." She voiced out as he huffed walking to the shoe rack and putting on some black shoes as her mother bent down and straightened his scarf. She stood up her hands on her side as she admired Heimdal in his outfit which consisted of a red scarf, long sleeve yellow uniform, red sash wrapped around, brown shorts, and black shoes with long socks "There all good." She smiled she noticed the frown he wore on his face.

"Oh, cheer up Heimdal! Aren't you a bit excited about meeting Raven Leader and participating in some fun activities?" She said trying to cheer him up "I guess so..." He mumbled as a small smile crept up to his face "There~. Now your outfit is complete! A Sparrow Scout attire isn't complete without having that signature smile, you should know this by now." She cooed as her hand came up to his hair ruffling "Mum, stop it!" He chuckled and swatted her hand away as he fixed his hair

They head out the door closing and locking it from behind "Let's go." She looked at him and he nodded as she took him by the hand, using his wooden can as support, and went down the steps of the hill where their house resides, out the front gate, and into a slick black car with Verene behind the wheel and his son at the passenger seat at her side. She put on the keys and turned it on starting the engine.

She pressed down the pedal as the engine roared to life which was music to Verene's ears. Heimdal looked at this and chuckled at the sight, her mother heard this and looked at him "What?" She asked, "You find everything car-related satisfying even when moving the gear stick you find it satisfying." He giggled which eventually led to full-blown laughter "Shush you, can't help that your mum is an avid car enthusiast." She chastised and rolled her eyes "A shame you don't share the same sentiment." She pouted.

Heimdal paused his laugh "Well I can't help it Mum I am blind! Plus I can't even drive a car if I wanted to!" He giggled, Verene smirked "Ho, ho! Don't worry Heimdal, a little blindness won't stop me from teaching my son how to drive behind the wheels like his Mom." She stated with a determined look which made the boy gulped in his seat.

"That's very irresponsible." He said with a hint of uncertainty in his tone and it was Verene's turn to laugh "I know your to young to drive anyway. And I don't think I'm qualified enough to teach you about Driving 101." She pouted as Heimdal sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow "I guess it's time for me to visit the library and kickoff the books, there's no time like the present to learn being a driving instructor!" She determinedly said.

"I think you need a license to be a qualified instructor-." He tried to point out "Then I'll apply for one!" She exclaimed as the engine roared once more before they head off down the road.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Heimdal IV || Watcher || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown shorts, and Black shoes with Long socks || Wooden Cane**

**===-o-===**

**Verene || Mid Adulthood || 5'10" ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Long Black hair tied into a ponytail || Long Gray sleeve trench coat, White-sleeve uniform, Black pants, and White heels**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**( Chapter Four - Last Night )**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard a rumor that (For every unique individual comment x 0.2) = How fast I will write the next chapter.  
> Word: 3,360


	5. Sparrow Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me..." The boy stated as he sat on top of a cliff that towered over the city, "...That's all good and all but don't you ever get lonely just watching from afar?" The girl said, the boy sighed and lowly answered "Yes I do..."

* * *

**( Chapter Five - Sparrow Scouts)**

* * *

**Report**

It was a quiet afternoon in Trolberg despite last night's events, inside a red and white apartment building is where a blue-haired girl, who wore a brown sleeve sweater, yellow skirt, black leggings, and black beret perched on top. She rummaged inside every drawer, cabinet, nooks, and cranny in search of something "Augh! Where is it..." She groaned as she exited her bedroom unknowingly left a pile of mess behind and entered her unfurnished bedroom where her search continues.

She passed by her pet deerfox asleep on a pile of laundry, she stood in front of a sofa positioned in front of a T.V where a statement was being presented as she searched underneath the yellow couch's cushions.

"And that's the footage of the aftermath from last night's events, now moving on from the official statement provided by the Chief Deputy of the Trolberg Safety Patrol Erik Ahlberg."

This made her pause her search as she listened in on the news "Dear citizens of Trolberg!" Erik Ahlberg appeared on the screen with Gerda at his side "Have no fear and fret not! After last night's scare, the evil thief Dastardly Jack swooped in and stole one of the Bird Float, this prompted an epic car chase that shall be remembered in Trolberg history first ever car chase in over a hundred years! Unfortunately, he escaped with the use of stolen powdered concrete earlier that morning. Where he used it as a smokescreen and drove into our gate shattering it into pieces! But don't despair citizens of Trolberg for I Erik Ahlberg-."

A woman with long dark brown wavy hair, who wore a maroon long sleeve sweater, and dark brown pants, entered the living room and grabbed a yellow trench coat. She put it on and noticed her daughter sat on the couch fixated on the T.V "Hilda, what are you doing?" The girl in question perked up "Oh, not yet." She sheepishly chuckled and hopped off the couch "I was just searching for something when the news about last night distracted me." Hilda pointed out and her Mum's eyes followed.

"-I Erik Ahlberg descendant of Edmund Ahlberg 'The Troll Slayer' will catch the thief with my-."

"Breaking news!" Erik's statement was cut off when the screen popped back to Amelia Claire "The stolen Float last night was now discovered in the town of Tofoten here's a reporter on the scene." Amelia announced as the screen change to a reporter standing in front of the stolen float "Amelia I am here today with the Mayor of Tofoten." He declared as the camera pans to the elderly Mayor "Mayor what do you have to say about the stolen gift Dastardly Jack has provided your town?"

"Oh, the children loved it, they said it was a first time seeing a float first hand, thank you, Dastardly Jack." The Mayor of Tofoten said in front of the camera as the town residence cheered behind him, the camera then pans back to the reporter "It seems that Dastardly Jack really made this town's people's day, I've also discovered that the criminal has left a note it says, and I quote." He began.

'Dear citizens of Trolberg here are some bags of concrete as compensation for the items I stole. To the Sparrow Scouts here are some bags of goodies and candies and a bouquet of flowers for the inconvenience. To the Rangers of the Trolberg Safety Patrol here are some lumber and metal to use to repair the gate. Yours Truly Dastardly Jack.'

He finished reading "Huh, nice guy-."

"Well, that's a relief." Hilda smiled and turned off the T.V "Maybe so, but that doesn't excuse the fact he stole it in the first place." Her mother crossed her arms. "He did give it back." Hilda shrugged and Johanna decided to drop the topic as she grabbed her keys from the counter. "What are you doing?" Johanna asked she stood by the door "I'm trying to find my sweater." She told her and looked underneath her pet deerfox "But you're wearing it."

Hilda groaned giving up on her search "No, my good sweater, I want to make a good first impression." She told her "I guess I'll have to make do with this one." She sighed and referred to the sweater she wore, a brown long sleeve sweater with a red stripe and jagging yellow lines wrapped around for design. She passed by her mother out the front door as the words she spoke registered in Johanna's mind "Hey I knitted you that sweater!" She frowned and followed her daughter outside.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Hilda || Adventurer || Young teen || 3'11" ft || Average Frame || Light skin || Long Blue hair || Black Berret, Brown sleeve sweater, Short Yellow skirt, Black leggings, and Red boots**

**===-o-===**

These texts in between sections of my chapters are visual aids of characters they are optional to read, but I suggest you gloss over them.

 **Syntax:** Name || Current Position || Age Group || Height || Size || Skin Tone || Hair || Physical Features || Attire || Items

**===-o-===**

**Johanna || Graphic Designer || Early Adulthood || 5'10" ft || Average Frame || Light skin || Brown wavy hair || Long Yellow trench coat, Maroon sleeve sweater, Dark brown pants, and White shoes**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Sting Ball**

Johanna and Hilda drove in a yellow car as they made their way towards the west of the city near the Huldrawoods where the Sparrow Scout Hall resides, a place where all members of the flock come together to do various activities.

They arrived at a large wooden cabin and parked at the populated parking place. As they went through the front door they were greeted by a crowd of parents with their children Sparrow Scouts. They all stood in front of a stage where the parents mingled and the children chatted, sometimes played. Johanna and Hilda stood in the back of the crowd with the former looked fondly at the familiar interior while the latter looked in awe at so many people and kids who are about the same age as her.

The Raven Leader a woman seemingly in her mid-30s with short greying hair and white skin in a yellow uniform adorned with badges, a red scarf, brown pants, and dark brown boots. She looked up from the click board at the crowd taking a glance at the clock before she went up "Ahem! It seems everyone here is accounted for." She remarked as the crowd murmurs slowly quiet down.

"Welcome children and guardians, new and old, to the second Sparrow Scout's parent meeting of this year, thank you, guardians, for especially attending this year's briefing concerning the activities your young charge will partake in this year." The crowd of parents applauded at her opening statement while their children in front looked on excitingly. "But first let's welcome the newest member of our flock! Will Hilda please come up in front to take her oath." She announced.

Johanna kneeled down "Go on." She encouraged as she gave her daughter a push, Hilda smiled at her and she smiled back as she strode confidently through the parted crowd of Sparrow Scouts. Raven Leader nodded "Good, now Hilda I ask of you to perform the Scout salute." She requested as she held up her arm with a three-fingered salute, Hilda mimicked it with her own.

Raven Leader smiled "Excellent! Now proceeding with ceremony, Hilda do you wish to join our flock of Sparrow Scouts?"

"I do."

"Will you uphold the Sparrow Scout Law?"

"I will."

"And will you take the oath and swore yourself in to become a fellow Sparrow Scout?"

"Yes!"

"Now present yourself to your future flock and take the Sparrow Scout oath." Hilda nodded and turned to the crowd with conviction "My name is Hilda and

I promise to be trustworthy, useful, and helpful to others.

To be a friend to all people, animals, and spirits.

To never be a snob, to be courageous, to do a good thing every day.

To smile and to whistle, and to keep the Sparrow Scout law."

Johanna proudly smiled as her daughter lowered her arm and peaked with one eye scanning the crowd expecting a reaction "Now that you have taken your oath you may receive the sash." Raven Leader said lowering her arm and looked to a girl, with a dark complexion in a Sparrow Scout uniform, beside her "Now Frida would you care to do the honor?" She asked, "With pleasure Raven Leader." The girl named Frida nodded and approached Hilda with a red sash in hand and wrapped it around her chest "Welcome to the Sparrow Scouts." She greeted as the sash sagged a bit and Frida took it upon herself to fix it.

"Thanks."

Raven Leader and the line of Sparrow Scouts behind her saluted and Hilda saluted back, thus completing the ceremony making Johanna sigh in relief at how smoothly it proceeded. "Parent's please, proceed right this way where the rest of the meeting will continue and leave your young charge for their activities." Raven Leader told them. Soon one by one guardian and children said goodbye to one another as they move to another section of Sparrow Scout Hall as staff guided the way leaving their young charge to their own devices.

The child looked on excitingly as Raven Leader stood up and announced "Now children I know it's an unofficial tradition to initiate a recruit with a game of-."

"Sting ball!" An excited scout announced chucking a red ball randomly at the crowd and soon the crowd of scouts all grabbed some ball from a basket brought in by a staff member and with half of them forming a circle and the other half being pushed in inside the circle, Hilda watched as the scouts grabbed a ball while laughing and giggling and then she noticed a boy standing in the sidelines not participating in the event, she was forced to stop her pondering when she was pushed inside the circle and being handed a red ball.

Raven Leader blew a whistle and soon volleys of balls were exchanged from both sides. Hilda got wrapped up in the excitement and narrowly dodges the incoming balls and responded by chucking in her own hitting someone in the head "Yes!" She fistbumps the air as she got hit in the hand with the softball and laughed. After a while, the formation broke and the two sides merged in a Free for All match where children ran around dodging and throwing the balls. As more balls were provided by the staff to keep the game going even the Raven Leader has to keep an effort to dodge any incoming stray balls with some hitting her by chance.

Hilda managed to hit two more as she panted and she saw on the corner of her eyes three scouts preparing to launch a volley in her direction and she just about narrowly dodged the joint assault by three kids, she took a moment to catch her breath when a ball ricochet and hit her in the chest, she chuckles at this, but it seems that for every kid she hits she takes a hit in return which doesn't bother her that much with all the laughing, running, and cheering going around. Hilda caught a blew that flew overhead and aimed for her next victim.

When her eye caught the boy she saw earlier sitting at one of the chairs on the sidelines, and in the heat of excitement she impulsively threw the red ball towards the boy's direction and hit him right on the head "Oof." The boy let out as Hilda fistbumps the air "Yes." She muttered underneath her breathe before coming closer to the boy and grabbing back the ricocheted ball "Sorry." She said with a laugh "It's okay." The boy replied fixing up his hair as he opened his eyes, Hilda bent down to pick up the red ball and gasped at the familiar sight of the white pupilless eyes of the boy.

"Wait a minute aren't you-."

A whistle rang out to the entire hall as everyone stopped, Hilda turned her head to the source and saw Raven Leader in front of a board "Alright, Sparrows gather around! Playtime's over please return the ball so we could move on to our activity." She called as a wave of disappointed 'aww' echoed throughout as the children reluctantly returned the ball back into a basket. When Hilda turned her head back she saw the boy was gone "Where did he go?" She asked herself eyes scanning around until she saw the familiar mop of black hair of the boy, with a cane in hand, joining the gathering crowd of Scouts in front of the Raven Leader.

Hilda, who doesn't want to miss out on her first-ever Sparrow Scout activity, placed back the ball and quickly joined her newfound flock around Raven Leader. Deciding to put any thoughts of the boy on the back burner for a while.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Raven Leader || Mid Adulthood || 5'10" ft || Average Frame || Light skin || Short Gray hair || Long Yellow sleeve uniform, Red scarf, Brown pants, and Dark Brown boots**

**===-o-===**

**Frida || Sparrow Scout || Young teen || 3'12" ft || Average Frame || Dark skin || Long Dark Brown wavy hair tied into a ponytail ||** **Sparrow Scout:** **Long Yellow sleeve uniform, Red scarf, Red sash wrapped around, Brown skirt, Black leggings, and White shoes**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Scheme**

Verene and Heimdal arrived early at the Sparrow Scout Hall suggested by the fairly empty parking lot. "We're here!" Verene called as she exited out of her vehicle, Heimdal followed suit his cane clanking on the concrete as he made his way beside her mother who grabbed him by the hand and led him up the steps and through the cabin entrance.

Heimdal walked aimlessly inside the building, his ears perked at the presence of some other people and kids present in the halls. He cast his white pupilless eyes down the ground in an effort to avoid anyone's gaze as his mother guided him around. They soon stopped and Heimdal could only guess why as he could feel someone else's presence in front of them and he instinctively stood behind her mother's legs.

"Verene glad you can make it!"

"Good afternoon Raven Leader."

Heimdal perked up at the familiar voice and soon stepped out of her mother's cover. Raven Leader's eyes looked down at the boy stepping forward and she could only guess who it is "Heimdal! It's been so long since I've seen you. How are you?" She smiled as the woman crouched down to his eye level. Heimdal smiled in her direction "Good to see you again Raven Leader. I'm doing fine." He answered and smiled.

"Sorry that I haven't been attending any of the activities and not been attempting to get any merit badges." He apologized, a small frown escaped his lips. Raven Leader shook her head "Don't worry about that Heimdal, as long as you're enjoying yourself and upholding the Sparrow Scout Law is good enough for me." She told, "Even when I rather choose to be a member of the Safety Patrol than being a Sparrow Scout?" He innocently asked. Raven Leader took a glance at Verene who only sighed.

"Heimdal being a Sparrow Scout doesn't bound you in one place, much like a sparrow it has to be free and fly! If you bound its wings then it'll never reach its fullest potential." She stated to him which seemed to lighten him up as he smiled. Raven Leader stood up "Now how about you go on and interact with other Sparrow Scouts while your mother and I discuss some adult things, you know the saying birds of a feather flock together." She hastily beckoned him which dumbfounded the boy as he was hastily lead by Raven Leader to where the rest of the Sparrow Scout was.

Raven Leader walked back to Verene's side who had her arms crossed "Now you see my concern?" She said and the former hummed in agreement "Hmm, you're right a child shouldn't partake in any Ranger business. Especially with the danger attached to it." She mused Verene sighed and leaned back on a wall "I'm partially to blame for this-" Her fist balled up and eyes closed "-But the most to blame his birthright, his _ancestor_ burdened him!" She seethed the last part and Raven Leader placed a hand on her shoulder.

She took a few deep breaths before claiming down, she grabbed Raven Leader by the shoulder "I know I'm asking a lot but can I please trust you to have him at least make some friends and maybe-." She paused as she struggled to get her words out, mouth closing and opening "-Just maybe persuade him to participate in more Sparrow Scout activities instead of partaking in any more _Ranger_ activities." She pleads. Raven Leader pushed her arms away and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I already have everything set-up, a Sparrow Scout is always prepared." She proudly declared. Verene nods and smiles at this "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Tell Heimdal I said goodbye, Julie will come and pick him up later after the activity." She said as the former rose a brow at this "Why don't you tell him yourself." She simply asked.

"I already told him I'll leave early as soon as I drop him off, besides..." She pointed behind her and Raven Leader's eyes followed and saw Heimdal having a conversation with a familiar girl with a dark complexion and long black wavy hair. "I don't want to interrupt, it's been so long since I saw him interact with other kids." She smiled fondly at the sight as she turned around on her heel. "Well! I believe it's time for me to head off." She started and made her way towards the exit "Don't wanna be late for my job, call me if you want to hang out for tea." She said halfway out the door.

"Will do Goodbye Verene." Raven Leader waved.

"Goodbye Rachel," Verene replied shutting the door behind as Raven Leader cringed at the mention of her name. She picked up a clipboard and made her way back to her Scouts with the sight of Heimdal interacting with the girl in full view "Seems she already started." She muttered underneath her breath "I knew I can always rely on her".

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Heimdal IV || Watcher || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown shorts, and Black shoes with Long socks || Wooden Cane**

**===-o-===**

**Verene || Mid Adulthood || 5'10" ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Long Black hair tied into a ponytail || Long Gray sleeve trench coat, White-sleeve uniform, Black pants, and White heels**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Teams**

Heimdal stood there dumbfounded for a moment after being hastily led to where the rest of his fellow Scouts was, courtesy of Raven Leader. Heimdal was by no means socially inept but considering how fast the interaction occurred and being separated from his mother led to him stood there amidst the rest of the children who were busy mingling on their own to even pay him a single mind.

"Hi there."

A voice called out "Ah!" Heimdal yelped in surprise almost stumbling in the process "Sorry, sorry" A feminine voice quickly apologized "I didn't mean to scare you like that, just considering that I approached you from a distance that you would-."

"I'm blind," He said in a matter of factly "Oh right~" She cringed to herself "Sorry. Eheh, my mistake." She chuckled rubbing the back of her nape. The sound of footsteps approaching made Heimdal perk up "That's something you don't get to hear every day." A newcomer's voice broke out as a boy with short brown hair walked towards the two "Frida making a mistake. Bwahahaha" The boy snickered at first before turning into a boisterous laugh.

"Shush it David!" The aforementioned girl named Frida hissed to the boy who stopped at the sight of her angry expression, she composes herself before continuing "Ahem, anyway moving on~! My name is Frida and this is David. You must be Heimdal correct?" She asked.

"Yes, How did you know?" He asked taken back at a stranger knowing his name. "Who doesn't know the name of our local Watcher?" Frida said gesturing with her arms and David nods "Yeah, and also the fact that we had a history quiz on your family's philosophy." David pointed out "How was I even supposed to describe how a blind person feels color, don't they have like super x-ray vision or something? Like those in the comic books." The boy complained which made Heimdal giggle internally.

"Plus I researched your entire family tree! That's how I got this 'Genealogy Merit Badge' with golden wings!" She gleefully proclaimed and showed off the said badge from her stash to the boy who prompted no reaction "You researched on my family's history? That's creepy." He only said and couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Frida sheepishly smiled "Sorta, it's kinda hard not to, consider that there's a whole bookshelf of them in the library. How can you not resist the urge to at least borrow one and read about the thrilling adventures." She told him as if she were trying to advertise.

Heimdal nods "That sure is interesting to know. Since I really haven't been inside the Public Library." He stated.

"Why not? Are you more of an E-Book reader?" She questioned. Heimdal shook his head "No, I held books once before, and they really don't work well for me." He drawled out as it clicked on Frida's mind "Oh, right... Sorry." She muttered as she cringed at her mistake and David snorted at the side enjoying the scene earning a glare from the former.

"It's okay." Heimdal quickly said which seemed to brighten the girl's mood up a bit. Heimdal doesn't know how to proceed with the unexpected and seemingly one-sided conversation, fortunately for Heimdal. Raven Leader chose that moment to start the meeting "Ahem! It seems everyone here is accounted for." The booming voice of Raven Leader called out as everyone's attention was shifted to her.

"Welcome children and guardians, new and old, to the second Sparrow Scout's parent meeting of this year, thank you, guardians, for especially-."

Heimdal tuned out the rest of her speech choosing to confide to the thoughts of his minds particularly to a catchy song he heard once playing on the radio _'Let the tall ship sail! Hm Hm Hm, as the wild winds wail! Hm Hm Hm, if I ever make it home, I'll tell the tale, I'll tell the tale. Let the tall ship sail~.'_ He hummed along inwardly as Raven Leader continue to initiate in the newest recruit of the Sparrow Scouts.

The sound of excited gasps broke Heimdal out of his distracted state. As he swiveled his head around and heard excited murmurs about 'sting ball'. It then clicked on Heimdal's mind about the unofficial tradition of 'Sting Ball' being played to initiate a new member of the Sparrow Scouts as a form of an ice breaker, proposed by Raven Leader.

Old memories resurfaced in Heimdal's mind as he reminisced on the time of his initiation when he ranked up from being a Fledging Scouts to become a Sparrow Scouts. He was forced to stop his daydream when he felt the pitter-patter of feet echoing all around him, he could only guess that the game will soon start, and being blind and all he did not want to get caught up amidst the excitement he chose to limp away and sit on the sidelines putting his cane at the side as he sat there, eyes closed, listening in to the game.

Suddenly something soft impacted the side of his head "Oof!" He yelped caressing his head as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching "Sorry." A voice of a girl apologized followed by a chuckle. Heimdal deduced she was just caught up in the excitement. He opened his eyes and turned in her direction "It's okay." He forgives her as he combed his hands through his black hair when he heard a gasp from the unknown girl.

"Wait a minute aren't you-."

A whistle rang out to the entire hall. "Alright, Sparrows gather around! Playtime's over please return the ball so we could move on to our activity." She called as a wave of disappointed 'aww' echoed throughout as the children reluctantly returned the ball back into a basket. Heimdal hopped off his seat grabbing his cane and trudged to the general direction where he last heard Raven Leaders voice call out. With other kids rushing past him only verifying his prediction.

"Now for your next activity of the year is 'Friend of the Park Merit Badge' to accomplish this you'll be divided into groups of three or four. Each team will be responsible for a clean-up and beautification project in Trolberg City's Parks-."

Heimdal leaned in eager to listen more as excitement bubbled up within him. "- Each project must be completed in the course of one weekend for acquiring the 'Friend of the Park Merit Badge' if possible one can also try and attempt to earn previous badges as well!" She announced, "As long as the activity at hand must remain prioritized!" She chimed in earning nods and sounds of agreement from the rest.

"Now any volunteers for team leaders?" Raven Leader questioned "Me!" The familiar voice of Frida called out, raising her hand, as others followed. Raven Leader's eyes scanned the crowd and found the number of team leaders perfect for the number of Scouts present "Very good, Leaders, please choose your teams." She stated.

"I choose Heimdal!"

"What?" The boy in question yelped as the crowd parted into teams of three and four. Frida walked up to the boy "Hello there." She said in advance this time as the boy turned to her "Thank you for inviting me to your team, but may I ask why?" He asked. Frida gestured with her arms "Well, the fact that you haven't been attending any of the activities in the past few weeks, I reckon you could use all the help you need!"

He nodded accepting her explanation "Also because helping a returning Scout absent from previous activities gives me like 10 points for my level 3 'Aid the Flock Merit Badge' to become a level 4 with frames." She sheepishly said chuckling as she looked at Raven Leader who send a nod on her way. "Okay~." Heimdal drawled out, decided not to question any further as he was just glad to be on a team.

"And for the next member of my team I choose, David!" She pointed to the boy "Yes!" He fistbumps the air as he eagerly joins the two "Uh, David, bug." Frida pointed out to the ladybug on his hair "Where?!" He panicked as he flailed his body and arms around in an attempt to shake it off but the bug scurried down his body and underneath his scarf "I-It's gone now." Frida said holding back her chuckles as the latter sighed in relief "You'll really like being on Frida's team, she's really good." David said, Heimdal sent a nod in his way.

Frida cleared her throat "And with that our team is complete!" Frida exclaimed as the two boys stood by her side all the while Raven Leaders nods and jotted down on her clipboard.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Frida || Sparrow Scout || Young teen || 3'12" ft || Average Frame || Dark skin || Long Dark Brown wavy hair tied into a ponytail ||** **Sparrow Scout:** **Long Yellow sleeve uniform, Red scarf, Red sash wrapped around, Brown skirt, Black leggings, and White shoes**

**===-o-===**

**David ||** **Sparrow Scout** **|| Young teen || 3'11' ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Short Brown hair ||** **Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown shorts, and Black shoes with Long socks**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**( Chapter Five - Sparrow Scouts)**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment if you want chapters to come out faster. Available in Wattpad, Quotev, and Fanfic net  
> Words: 4,446


	6. Gardening Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me..." The boy stated as he sat on top of a cliff that towered over the city, "...That's all good and all but don't you ever get lonely just watching from afar?" The girl said, the boy sighed and lowly answered "Yes I do..."

* * *

**( Chapter Six - Gardening Phase One)**

* * *

**Location**

The afternoon sun began to set as dusk rolls around. At the Sparrow Scout hall in one section is where the parents are having a meeting about their charge's activities for the year, in the main halls with a large open area is where the Scouts are grouped in teams of three and four. All huddled around, mingled, and discussed to one another a plan on how to approach their newest activity of the year, the 'Friend of the Park Merit Badge' where the Scouts are required to renovate and clean-up a section of land in Trolberg.

Hilda looked lost as she walked around the groups of Scouts peering over their shoulders as they discussed their plan. She felt the anxiety bubbling within and the fear of being left out coursed through her mind as she was the only one around seemingly without a group. A sudden tap on her shoulder made her swivel around her heel almost giving the person who draws her attention a whiplash.

"Hey, there wanna join our team? We still got a spot open." A young but confident voice asked. It was a boy who gestured to the girl beside her who waved. Hilda immediately perked up and smiled "Yes! I'll be glad to be on your team." She eagerly agreed as her new team members smiled and nodded "That's great!" The boy exclaimed and beckoned her to follow him as they made their towards Raven Leader to receive the location for their activity.

"I'm Sinon-." The boy introduced himself as Hilda took in his appearance. A boy with light skin, short curly dark brown hair, wearing a Sparrow Scout attire, and unique blue shoes that caught Hilda's eyes. "Nice shoes." She complimented walking beside him "Thanks! This is Aaliyah." He pointed to a girl with tan skin, who wore a light purple hijab, a Sparrow Scout attire, red leggings, and black shoes. "Hello" Aaliyah waved. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hilda-!" Her voice disappeared in the background in the process of introducing herself as she and her new team walked past Frida's team.

Frida, David, and Heimdal are all sat around a map of Trolberg Frida provided. "Ok so the plot of land assigned to us is right here!" She exclaimed and placed a finger on a red circle "That's pretty close to my street." David peered in, making the connection. As the third member spoke up "Can you please elaborate more on the location, I have a bit of a handicap." He asked rubbing the back of his nape, clearly referring to his blindness. Frida nodded in understanding "Sure! It's just by the Trolberg Safety Patrol Compound." She chirped and the young Watcher perked up at the statement and made a sound of disbelief "Uh? There's no park near the compound! To my knowledge at least." Heimdal placed a hand on his chin and pondered.

David and Frida shared a look and shrugged, Frida turned to Heimdal and shook his head "Nuh-uh, according to the map here, there's a small section of the cliff base that serves as a park near the compound." She stated and gestured at the map "It's the cliff where Watcher's-. I mean _you_ sat on top of to watch over Trolberg." David added in "The Watcher's cliff?! I didn't know it was considered as a national park." Heimdal expressed.

"How could you not? We learned this in school ages ago! It's common knowledge by now." David states in a tone that made the boy in question blush "Is that so? I haven't been attending much of school recently, you know with optional schooling and all, for the Watcher." He sheepishly chuckled, Frida rosed a brow at this whilst David gasped in awe "Woah~! I wish I had optional schooling. That'll be cool." Frida jabbed him in his side "Ow~!" He cringed.

"No, it isn't David you don't know anything you're talking about. That's childish thinking" She berated. The brunette grumbled, "You're childish..." He mumbled and the two started to glare at one another. Heimdal heard the growls and sensed the rising tension and he abruptly stood up, using his cane, and held his hands in between the two "Uh... Can you run by me again the area we need to renovate? It kinda slipped my mind Eh-eh." He asked, whilst chuckling, in hopes to ease the tension between the two byways of distracting them, fortunately, it worked as Frida and David huffed and looked away, frowning, arms crossed, as the two stood up.

Frida rolled up her map and turn to face Heimdal "Just a small section of it at the base." Frida began as she placed a hand on her chin "It's quite a beautiful place, and a perfect spot for a leisure stroll once for a while." She said smiling at the fond memory. David raised his hand and opened his mouth "And the fact it was almost devoid of any bugs." David chirped "Well almost..." He shuddered as Heimdal sighed in relief being the situation didn't escalate any further, already used to the constant back and forth between Rodolfo and Grimmel, his squadmates, really thought him how to decelerate a situation when needed to.

It was already dark when the parents concluded their meeting. Tired and exhausted they began to take their young charge home. By that time the Scouts have just finished planning for their activity "Meet you at your house, Hilda." Sinon told the blue-haired girl who nodded "Hn! See you tomorrow Sinon, and Aaliyah!" She waved back to her new friends while she ran over to her Mum by the entrance.

Heimdal, Frida, and David all stood around finished with their planning "Well that concludes today's discussion, it was productive if I do say so myself!" Frida chirped, arms on her hips whilst David and Heimdal nodded "Totally" David said while the latter hums in agreement. Frida turned to the black-haired boy "So we agree that we'll meet up at your place." She told him. "Sure, my home address is-." He was about to tell them when Frida interrupted.

"7219 Watcher Street, Hill, Watcher Estate! It's a large house you wouldn't miss it." She stated with the utmost confidence, hands on her hips.

...

A pregnant pause passed and the two boys stood there baffled, mouths agape "H-How?" Heimdal croaked as Frida realized her mistake as they kept glancing weird looks at her "I-I learned it from class! Eh-eh." She tried to laugh it off, rubbing her hands together, sweat dripping from her brow. David placed a finger on his chin "That's funny I don't think that was ever mentioned in class." He said as Frida shot him a glare and jabbed him at the side yet again with her elbow "Ow!" David yelped rubbing his side.

She huffed "It was mentioned a few times in those books at the library. Okay!" Frida defended with her chin up, hands on her hips, as Heimdal just reluctantly nods "Okay..." He drawled out and chose to back away and accept her explanation "Has she been always like this?" He whispered to David "I don't know she's been acting weird as of lately." David answered back "Probably a girl thing." Heimdal whispered which made him chuckle "Yeah." David snorts as the two shared a laugh which they stopped once they saw the unamused glare being sent their way by Frida.

Children and Adults soon began filing out of the Halls, with Raven Leader at the entrance sending them all off with a goodbye. Frida, David, and Heimdal exited out of the building, with Raven Leader sending them off with a smile and a knowing stare to Frida, as they stood at the parking lot with the orange light of the Scout Hall illuminating the area in an orange hue. "Can anyone point me in the direction of a Safety Patrol car?" Heimdal asked the two. David's eyes scanned the lot until it landed on the said car with a woman with light skin and brown hair tied into a low bun, wearing a Ranger uniform, and orange bordered spectacles on her face.

"There!" David pointed. As Heimdal began walking in the completely wrong direction which was corrected by Frida and David who hastily grabbed him by the shoulders and aimed him towards the right direction "Thanks! See you tomorrow, it was fun meeting you two!" Heimdal said goodbye "Likewise," Frida said "Bye!" David followed as they watched him trudged with his cane towards the vehicle, with a noticeable smile on his face, he approached his assistant.

"Ready to go Captain?" Julie asked. "Yes, Julie," Heimdal replied as Julie helped him get in the back seat of the car and shut the door with a loud thud before they drove off the Scout Hall leaving a trail of dust the tires kicked up.

David's head whipped around and saw her mother at the distance "Ooo! There's my Mom see ya tomorrow Frida!" He waved before he took off "You too David!" Frida chanted back as she watched his friend hug his mother and enter their car. Frida then saw his dad by the parking lot with the car doors open. A man with dark skin with black graying hair wearing a beige tunic with long white sleeves, black leggings, and shoes.

Frida run up to him and his father perked up at her approach "Hello, Frida." Frida's dad greeted her as he watched her hopped on the backseat of the car "Hi Dad, how was the meeting?" Frida politely asked buckling her seatbelt as the sound of the car door closing and engines roaring filled her ears.

"Oh! Same old same old, I'll tell you more about it on the way home at dinner. I'm sure your mother want's to be around to hear this." He explained his eyes on the rear mirror as he backed up the car "How about you dear, how did the activity go? Anything new?" He asked "Oh! Nothing too interesting just a simple 'Friend of the Park Merit Badge' activity given to us by Raven Leader." She replied leaning on the car window as they passed by trees of the Huldrawoods, where the Scout Hall was located.

His dad raised a brow "That sounds fun. Anything else." He asked, curious. Frida leaned her head back, her hand fidgeting with the badges on her red sash, "Well... I did make a new friend today." She said out loud. "His name is Heimdal." She said "The Watcher?" He asked as his eyes remained focus on the road. Frida nodded in confirmation "I remember he rarely attends any of the Sparrow Scout activities, odd boy, and when he does you never seem to have any interaction with him. Why now?" Frida's father asked wanting to understand his daughter's decision.

Frida leaned back as a train of thought ran through her mind, reminiscing the memories of earlier events, and recalling a specific conversation she had with Raven Leader after the Great Bird Parade.

_Flashback_

It was nighttime at the main streets of Trolberg, the lights and lanterns that decorated the streets are still hung up illuminating the streets in an orange hue. Raven Leader was being briefed by a Ranger from the Safety Patrol about the stolen float. The Sparrow Scouts slowly said their goodbyes and left for home to rest up and ponder the late night's events.

"This night really took a turn of events didn't it?" Frida said in her Sparrow Scout attire, as she stood on the sidewalk with David by her side "With the scare of the Great Raven not making an appearance, a panicking crowd, the lootings, and the last minute heist of Dastardly Jack stealing our float. Yeah, you're absolutely right." David summed up and Frida nods. He looks down at his dust-ridden clothes and cringed "Cruddlesticks. I'm gonna go home now and wash this filth off." He said as he turned on his heel.

"Bye David." Frida said and waved to the boy "See you tomorrow for Sparrow Scouts Frida." He waved back as he began to walk down the street to his home. Frida stood there and watch his figure disappear around a corner and her eyes wandered at the city volunteers cleaning up the streets, taking down the decorations, and packing up the stalls. Her eyes slowly drifted down to her own clothes "Eugh~ I should probably go home and wash up as well." She said to herself as she started to walk away and go home before a voice called her out.

"Frida!"

She turned around and saw Raven Leader jogging towards her "Good thing I caught you just in time, may I have chat with you for a few seconds." Raven Leader asked the girl "Of course Raven Leader." Frida agrees as she turned to face her and smiles. "Excellent, I have a request for you." Raven Leader began. Frida rose a brow at the sudden request but leaned in to listen anyway "An absentee Scout named Heimdal will be returning, tomorrow, to participate in badge activities-."

"The Watcher?" Frida interjects and Raven Leader nodded in confirmation "Yes, I want you to be there and give him a little boost of confidence, you know, to make him feel comfortable being with the rest of the Sparrow Scouts, do you understand?" She stated kneeling down to her eye level as Frida's face held a look of contemplation "I think I do." She manages to voice out.

Raven Leader stood up, smiling, and gave her a nod "Good, but of course, if you _succeed_ you'll be rewarded a special badge that only a handful of people has actually receive. It's the 'Comrade of the Watcher Merit Badge'!" She declared brandishing out the said tag from her person and displaying it in front of Frida "Woah!" Frida exhaled as she looked at the badge with a unique design being almost black with only two white circles in the middle. Raven Leader put it back and gestured with her arms "The reason why only a handful receive this badge because there's only has been three Watchers that ever attended the Sparrow Scouts." She explained.

"Why is that?" Frida asked, Raven Leader placed a hand on her chin "Well they prefer to join the Trolberg Safety Patrol instead, I don't know why though, but out of three of those Watcher's only one has ever made it to being a Raven Scout." She told her. "An interesting tale." Frida hummed bearing a contemplative look on her face. Raven Leader opened her mouth "This also includes additional points to two other badges-."

"Is the first one an 'Aid the Flock Merit Badge'?" She guessed "Correct! And the second will give you points on 'Friend to the Special Merit Badge'." Frida's expression beamed at the reward. The prospect of earning a rare badge whilst receiving additional points to other merit badges in the process made it really hard for Frida not to refuse such a tempting offer. Her eyes sparkled as she sent Raven Leader a determined look. "Now can I rely on you to do this important task, it's very important for a friend of mine."

She stated and placed a hand on her shoulder "Yes, Raven Leader!" Frida exclaimed giving her a three-fingered salute. Raven Leaders nods "And also can you please keep this conversation between us, wouldn't want the other members of the Flock finding out and then be jealous and complain." She chided in, as the former chuckled "Will do Raven Leader, see you tomorrow! Good night." She yelled as she pivoted on her heel and began running down the streets with a plan already forming in her mind.

"Have a good night Frida." Raven Leader waved to the girl.

_End_

Back at the car Frida's dad still waited for an answer as her daughter contemplated in silence. She finished with her train of thought and looked at her father and opened her mouth "Because I thought he might need a friend." She answered with little to no hesitation as they drove down the street.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Frida || Sparrow Scout || Young teen || 3'12" ft || Average Frame || Dark skin || Long Dark Brown wavy hair tied into a ponytail ||** **Sparrow Scout:** **Long Yellow sleeve uniform, Red scarf, Red sash wrapped around, Brown skirt, Black leggings, and White shoes**

**===-o-===**

These texts in between sections of my chapters are visual aids of characters they are optional to read, but I suggest you gloss over them.

 **Syntax:** Name || Current Position || Age Group || Height || Size || Skin Tone || Hair || Physical Features || Attire || Items

**===-o-===**

**Heimdal IV || Watcher || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown shorts, and Black shoes with Long socks || Wooden Cane**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**MTV Cribs**

A new day has come, David and Frida, in their Sparrow Scout attire, walked side by side down the sidewalk. David pushed a red wheelbarrow filled with all sorts of supplies. Aforementioned last night they're headed towards the street where their other team member, Heimdal, lives. The place was bustling with activities to their surprise as people all around them were busy in their morning routines, shops and restaurants at the side began to open up their front doors for business, commuters waited in lines at the bus stop, and local residence opened up their curtains to let the rays of sunlight inside that lit up their living rooms in a warm glow.

"Woah~! The people here, sure are very active." David gasped, shock in awe at the activity. "It's like what six in the morning?" He said and turned to his friend. "I know right? Usually, sights like this are reserved for big metropolitan cities like the one in the capital." Frida said and gestured to the lively street, as a bus drove by and smothered the kids in black smoke. The two coughed and waved their hands around their faces as the bus passed by "G-Glad I don't live here." David rasped in between coughs as the smoke dissipated.

"Agreed~," Frida replied as she continued to walk and David followed suit and pushed the red wheelbarrow behind her. Soon the rows of white and red buildings came to an end as they came upon a grassy hill taller than the first floor of the surrounding houses, and wider than the length of three rows of buildings. It was surrounded by a short white-painted wooden fence with a gate as the entrance to a cobblestone path that leads up to the front doors.

Frida and David's eyes and mouth widened as they look on in awe at the huge estate. The ground floor is made up of bricks, the first floor is made of white concrete, and with a red-tiled roof, that contains enough space for an attic and chimneys that produced smoke. To finish it all off is a tall marble tower attached to the back of the house, where it was visible on the other street, at the other side, since the estate encompasses the whole block, the white marble structure towered over all the buildings in the vicinity.

The entire place screamed rich, luxury, wealth, and power as Frida and David stood there dumbfounded. "Wow~! This is the biggest house I've seen in my entire life!" David gasped. Frida nods, eyes still locked on the house "I know~. I've only read descriptions of the Watcher estate in books, but to actually see it in person... Is so-."

"Stunning..." David finished for her as they approached the front wooden gate. David paused in front of it and he looked at it with a confound stare "So how do we proceed?" He turned to her friend "Why are you asking me how to open a wooden gate? Just lift the latch on the other side." She told him."B-But isn't that a bit _rude_? It feels like I'm trespassing." He murmured the last part to her as Frida raised her arms up and shrugged in return David puts his hands on his hips "Besides aren't you the one with a 'Door Entry Ethics Merit Badge'. You know those series of badges that shows you know how to properly enter _doors_." He said making air quotes with his hands.

"FYI this is a _gate_ and not a door." Frida said in a matter of factly as the latter eye-rolled and threw his arms forward in response "Psh! Well, how about those other series of entry ethic merit badges. I know there's more than one since you kept prancing on about it all those times ago." He snarkily said with a frown.

Frida scoffed at his behavior "David a 'Proper Porch Approach Merit Badge' is for how to properly enter a porch, a 'Steps with Stairs Merit Badge' is for how you climb up the stairs with grace, and lastly the 'Door Entry Ethics Merit Badge' is how you open a doorway with manners." She chided him "Properties with gates are unusually uncommon in Trolberg, with the limited front yard space and lack of suburbs. I don't even know if there's a 'Gate Entry Ethics Merit Badge' to begin with." She said.

"And yet all those achievements leading up to this. A 4ft solid wooden fence with a single latch preventing us to enter the rich estate of our blind team member." David blandly stated.

...

A moment of silence passed as the two stared at the wooden gate before David spoke up "So what are we going to do?" He asked and Frida shrugged "To be honest I don't know as well." She sheepishly chuckled.

"How about just bending over and lifting the LATCH!" A voice shouted from above. The two looked up at the white marble tower, using their hands to shield the sun, as their eyes squinted to see a boy with black hair in a Sparrow Scout uniform on top of the tower. "Heimdal is that you on top of the tower?!" Frida cupped her hands and shouted. Heimdal could be seen nodding his head "Yes! Now come in or else I might mistake you two for loitering in front of private property, don't forget I'm a member of the Trolberg Safety Patrol!" He shouted as the two immediately jumped at the statement and David clambered over the wooden gate and lift the hatch, and Frida pushed it wide open as David entered in, pushing the red wheelbarrow, while she closes it from behind thus ended their silly inquiries on how to open a solid wooden gate.

David left the red wheelbarrow inside the gate as he and Frida climbed up the cobblestone steps. They bent over to catch their breath for a moment before Frida lifted up her arms and knocked on the door. The door opened and they were greeted by an old lady with tan skin, sporting short white hair, her back slightly hunched. Wearing a green sleeve coat, orange sleeve sweater underneath, brow skirt, and blue-cotton slipper. "Oh! Visitors~." She greeted.

"Good morning Ma'am I'm Frida, this is David."

"Hi." David waved at the sidelines. "And we're here to pick up Heimdal for our Sparrow Scout activity!" She exclaimed. The old lady's eye's lit up in recognition "Yes, yes, the Sparrow Scout activity, how refreshing. I'm Heimdal's grandma, come in please Heimdal's is just about getting down from the tower." Heimdal's grandma beckoned. "I can imagine it that it must take a while considering how tall it is." David giggled, and the woman smiled and stood aside as the two Sparrow Scouts enter in, she closed the door from behind.

Frida and David were greeted by a barrier wall, housing a painting, that separates the entrance from the living room. Heimdal's grandma gestured them to follow as they walked around the barrier wall and the two were immediately greeted by the large lavish living room with an open space with an indoor balcony that can be viewed from the floor above. "Woah!" Frida's eyes sparkled "Wow, it looks even bigger on the inside!" David exclaimed as the two stood in the middle of the orange living room.

"Hello, welcome to my home!"

They turned around and saw Heimdal, in his Sparrow Scout attire, who approached them from a door down a hall. "Heimdal your house is so big!" David said and Frida couldn't help but agree. "It is?" He inclined his head "Huh, I thought it was normal for a house to be this big I haven't really been inside other peoples house's before so I can't really compare." He mused "Plus I'm blind." He finished with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding me?! Your living room is bigger than my dining area, living room, and kitchen _combined_!" The brown-haired boy gestured with his arms "Your family must be loaded. Can we get a tour?" He sheepishly asked.

"David!" Frida hissed and the boy turned to her "What's the big deal? I've seen you watch 'Rich House Tour's TV shows' before, this might be the only time you can actually experience being in one of those rich households!" He coaxed as she sighed and rubbed her temple "May I remind you that we're on a tight schedule here! We only have a duration of 30 seconds for small talk before we go to our location?" She stated.

"It's alright, it'll only take a minute or two if we gloss over them quick!" Heimdal assured and David gasped in excitement. Frida on the other hand mulled over the decision and bore a look of uncertainty until she glanced at the pleading looks David sent on her way. "Mhm~. Fine!" She agreed and David squealed in delight. Heimdal's grandma spoke up "Splendid, Heimdal why don't you show them around the house while I pack you kids some snacks for the afternoon!" She announced and walked down the living room to the kitchen.

"Come! I know this place like the back of my hand!" Heimdal proudly stated. "This is the living room, at the wall in front of the entrance is the fireplace mounted with a TV, surrounded by couches and chairs." He gestured to the orange lit living room. Frida looked around and David let out a gasp "Wow is that the 32-inch plasma flat-screen TV?! I thought this wasn't available in the market yet?!" He gushed at the said T.V and noticed the odd looks being sent his way by the other two. "What? My Dad is a TV enthusiast, I listen to his rants sometimes." He admitted and rubbed his hands together.

"Much like my Mum when she rants about cars."

The two shared a laugh as they resumed their tour. "The open space above is where a chandelier hangs and an indoor balcony where the 2nd floor is," Heimdal said and gestured to the chandelier and inward balcony above. Frida realized something in that statement "Wait a second floor? I thought this was a two-story house?" Frida questioned, and the blind boy turned to her "It's often mistaken that way, but consider that the stairs to the right lead the actual ground floor, it's not visible since it's covered up by the hill! And the floor we're standing at is technically the 1st floor." He told the two.

It took a minute for the two baffled kids to register what he had just said, as a very expectation they had with the house has been completely shattered and exceeded what they had previously thought. Heimdal spoke up and broke them out of their stupor "Moving on! At the left-wing of the house, diagonally across the living room, is the dining room and kitchen separated by a wall with a storage room and bathroom attached to the sides!" He said.

"They have a really long dining table," David commented at the green kitchen and purple dining room. "Mhm..." Frida hummed in agreement as Heimdal began to lead them to the right side of the living room down a hallway. "At the right-wing of the 1st floor, we have the entertainment room filled with all kinds of fun stuff." He stated as they stopped at the entrance of the entertainment room where the two were greeted by an assortment of fun stuff.

Rows of arcade machine lined the walls, a billiard table, a roulette wheel, and many more. Frida walked around the room as David immediately ran over to a yellow arcade machine "A Retro Pacman Arcade Machine! I never get to play with this in the arcade! All the older kids hog it for themselves." He said and turned to Heimdal who stood at the doorway of the room "Can I maybe visit sometimes and maybe we could play?" He asked which caught the young Watcher by surprise.

"Sure... I would like that, just give me a call for heads up when you're coming to visit." Heimdal said, rubbing the back of his head "Awesome!" David let out as he turned to his friend who inspected a dartboard "Wanna come with me on my visits Frida, we could all hang out?" He asked as the girl perked up and turned "I don't know..." She said with a look of uncertainty, and David nodded and accepted her statement as Heimdal led them out the room.

"Down the hall is another bathroom, an office, and a guest bedroom!" He gestured down the hall where the entertainment room is. Frida took a peek at the office and found it exactly at what she had expected whilst David roamed the guest room in front of the Office.

The Sparrow Scouts filed out of the hallway back to the living room where Heimdal lead them up the one out of three staircases."Up here is the 2nd floor! When you go upstairs you can see the living room below." He gestured and Frida leaned over to have a perfect view of the orange lit living room below as David chose to stay back, not wanting to get to close to the edge, and instead admire the golden chandelier that hangs above.

"At the other side is where the leisure area is!" He began to lead them around the inward balcony and entered a nicely lit room filled with plants, tables, chairs, and a water feature. "This is a cozy place for a good read, I might just take you up on that offer after all," Frida said to David in regards to what he said earlier at the entertainment room.

"If you like reading then your gonna love this small little area," Heimdal said and proceeded to lead them back at the inward balcony turning left from where they came up, down a hall where it splits in two directions. They moved to the right where Frida's eyes widened for the umpteenth time this day "This is the study area!" Heimdal exclaimed.

"Wow!" Frida gushed and instinctively walked towards one of the bookcases and began to scour the titles as the two boys giggled at the back. "And down the hall is a bathroom and two bedrooms, and one of which is mine." He said and pointed to the left where the halls split. "Can we take a look at it? I'm sure you have tons of cool stuff in there!" David suggested and Heimdal had a dubious expression "Hmm~. I wouldn't go there if I were you, it's kind of a mess at the moment. Really didn't have the opportunity to clean up considering well..." He gestured to his white-pupilless eyes.

David nodded "I understand what's next?" he asked as Heimdal smiled and began to walk down the hall with David he realized something "Frida? Are you coming with?" Heimdal peaked his head at the study area and asked. Frida's head perked up "Oh? Right! Of course, hehehe." She chuckled as a blush crept to her face while she dashed over to join them "Sorry got a bit distracted, there were so many good reads and titles." She sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of her head and David giggled as the three walked back to the inward balcony where they stood in front of a glass sliding door "Down the hall on the right-wing of the second floor is where the master bedroom is at." Heimdal told the two.

"Up the trapdoor here leads to the attic, but you wouldn't want to go in there, it's filled with dust and spiders." He said and pointed up "Eugh~... I hate spiders~." David shuddered at the thought. "This sliding door here is another entrance to the tower, but with all that wall space it also serves..." He began to pull the sliding door open wide and the three stepped in and stood mouths agape "As a gallery!" Heimdal's voice echoed around the white marble walls of the tower, where the staircase with rails spiraled down, with the tower wall decorated with paintings.

"Woah!" David let out.

"Beautiful!" Frida inhaled "Some of them were brought and curated by my ancestors but a handful were actually painted by them!" Heimdal explained as he allowed the two to walk up and down the spiral staircase where they had the opportunity to get a closer view of some of the paintings. "Interesting." Frida brooded with a hand placed on her chin as she observed a painting titled 'Paradise Once Lost' By Amarela. It was a painting of a forest clearing with colorful vegetation. David on the other hand looked skittish at some of the odd painting, he was a few lengths away above where Frida stood. He glanced at the few odd ones before a large black painting with golden frames caught his attention.

David's eyes drifted to its content and what he saw shook him to the core "Ah!" He yelped and cowered behind his hands "That's going to give me nightmares." He apprehensively peaked at the title below the frame 'Our True Form' By Heimdal II. "Why does his ancestor have to create such a scary image~." He whined and walked away, trying his best to avoid looking at the painting as he joined the two down the spiral staircase of the tower, not before he accidentally caught its contents from the corner of his eyes.

A humanoid bipedal creature on all fours with tight leather skin that highlighted its bones. With long jet black hair and a sunken face, a dark hole to where the nose is supposed to be. and with glowing white-pupilless eyes as it bared its sharp teeth that leaked out drool. Every hair on David's body stood up as he immediately bolted down the spiral staircase.

Meanwhile, "You sure really know how to get around this place, even for a blind person, how come you never get lost?" Frida inquired to Heimdal as they waited for David to join them "When your blind like me, you're forced to rely on your memories and instincts to get around." He simply told as David finally came down and they moved on towards a door that leads back to the living room, not noticing the terror-stricken face of their friend.

They entered the living room and walked towards the last staircase of the 1st floor. "Now down here is the ground floor, it's where I mostly hang out-!"

"Unfortunately we have to cut our tour short, we've already spent five minutes touring us around." Frida interrupted as she looked at her watch. "Aww~. But it was just getting to the good part!" David pouted "David the faster we finish the badge activity the sooner we can return and resume the tour." She reasoned "Fine~." David complied and Heimdal nodded "Understandable."

The three soon made their way back to the wall barrier past the living room "Here, I prepared you some cookies for snacks and orange juice for your afternoon." Heimdal's grandma gave them a bag

"Thank you, Ma'am!" Frida and David said in courtesy as they head out the door with Heimdal who followed suit "Bye, Grandma!" He waved "Have fun and stay safe out there!" his grandma waved back as he closed the door behind. This left the old woman all alone in the middle of the orange lit living room. She walked over the window and saw Heimdal and his new friends leave out the gate with a red wheelbarrow in tow.

"Is this part of your little scheme's Verene?"

She said out loud to the woman above, on the 2nd floor behind the inward balcony "Maybe Ma..." Verene muttered in response with a smile as she witnessed the entire interaction of his son with his friends. Heimdal's grandmother sighed "I sure hope you know what you're doing." She uttered and walked away from the window.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**David || Sparrow Scout || Young teen || 3'11' ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Short Brown hair ||** **Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown shorts, and Black shoes with Long socks**

**===-o-===**

**Heimdal's Grandma || Senior || 4'7" ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Short White hair || Slightly hunched back || Green sleeve coat, Orange sleeve sweater, Brown skirt, and Blue cotton slipper || Hearing aid, Pink apron**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Activity**

It was already the afternoon when the three arrived at their designated location for their badge challenge. "Here we are!" Frida announced as David followed from her left with a red wheelbarrow that contained all their tools and supplies and Heimdal followed from the right who trudged forward with his wooden cane. "It's a bit of a mess but I'm sure we can clean up a section of it by the end of the day." She gestured as David took in the situation for himself. A small park with a few benches connected by a path, with trees, plants, and bushes scattered all around with the cliff behind a wall of trees as it towered over the small park.

"Is the area given to us that big?" Heimdal asked and David sent him a weird look "Seriously, how come you did not notice this whole area?" He questioned baffled at how he could miss such detail "Hey! When I use my Watcher gift's I tend to watch over Trolberg, not the cliff!" Heimdal retorted and huffed, arms crossed.

"Watcher Gifts? I thought it was referred to as the 'Vaksam Blick'?" Frida interjected and the black-haired boy perked.

"It is? Man, do I need to go back to school." He whispered to himself "Maybe you should." Frida voiced and walked past him with a handheld camera and took some pictures for the before and after comparison on her Action plan. As she inspected the before picture of the scene she noticed a glow at the corner of her eyes, when she turned around she saw Heimdal's eyes activate for the first time in person. "Woah, that's a bit creepy." David expressed and Frida shared the same sentiment as both took a step back as Heimdal's eyes scanned the surroundings.

Before it eventually set its gaze onto them and it sent shivers down their spine as they both tensed up "So that's what you two look like, it's finally nice to see my teammate's actual appearance." He chuckled before he stopped when he noticed their tense state "Sorry, I got carried away." He sheepishly said and rubbed the back of his nape as his eyes stopped its glow. "It's alright." Frida quickly said, "I don't know if I should be amazed or scared." David shivered before moving on.

"Right, let's get started shall we?" Frida proclaimed as the two nodded "So what are we going to do?" David asked "Well David, Heimdal you two are in charge of the cleanup, which includes picking up litter, weeds, and debris. While I plot out where the seed garden and plants will be! Is that okay with you Heimdal?" She unexpectedly told and turned to Heimdal who was a bit taken aback at the notion "I can do that." He quickly nodded and Frida smiled "Great you can use the wheelbarrow." She told them.

"Now let's start with the activity!" Frida yelled and thrust her fist up in the air as the two boys hollered in unison.

The three collaborated on cleaning up a quarter of a section of the park. David and Frida pulled out weeds, picked up litter, and sweep up trash, and dumped it all in the wheelbarrow where Heimdal would deposit it in a nearby bin, this is the extent of his contribution due to his condition, he created a memorized path that Frida and David kindly helped him create that he follows from park to the garbage bin and so forth.

After they finished cleaning up the quarter section of the park, this gave Frida a foothold to start her renovation. She plans to plot out areas where a seedbed and flower bed can grow. She relayed her action plan to the rest of her team and they agreed and followed with her lead. She left the boys to clean up the rest of the park as she began with her own plans.

David guided Heimdal to a section of the park where a bunch of weeds and unwanted shrubbery littered the area. Heimdal stood there and chatted with David as he patiently waited for the wheelbarrow to fill up so that he could take it out. Unbeknownst to the blind boy as his brunette friend absentmindedly pulled out weeds whilst he talked a spider crawled out and onto his sleeves when David turned his head back he let out a shriek and ran around flailing his arms in an effort to shake off the spider. Heimdal only stood there dumbfounded as he listened to his friend's screams and running "David are you alright?" He asked as heard David fell over with a loud thud "I'm okay~!" He moaned.

After that scare, the two switched roles as David allowed Heimdal to pick up the weeds whilst he waited for the wheelbarrow to fill up. As David looked around minding his own business as he waited patiently imagine his surprise when his partner finished earlier than expected. "I'm done!" The blind boy exclaimed as he dusted off his hands "That was quick." David said as he watched him strut his chest and placed his arms on his hips in pride "Of course! Don't underestimate the endurance of a Watcher! I remove those weeds with quick efficiency." He proudly gestured to the wheelbarrow. David's eyes lingered to its contents and his eyes widened.

"Uhh... Heimdal."

"Yes, David?"

"Those aren't weeds those are grass."

Heimdal's eyes glowed to check "Is that so? What's the difference anyway?" He chuckled as he heard the smack of David's facepalm. When they told Frida about this she was understandably frustrated but already came up with an idea to use the barren ground as a place for a flower bed, everything turned out great in the end with Heimdal having to apologize profusely and receiving a lesson on the difference between weed and grass and David receiving an earful from Frida for allowing that to happen in the first place.

After they cleaned up they put all of the litter, weeds, and any other unwanted stuff in a pile where Heimdal used a garden spade to load them all up into the wheelbarrow, making round trips back and forth to deposit them all into the bin. When Heimdal assured David he can do this task all on his own, the boy prompted to help Frida by tying up a length of rope around the wooden stakes that Frida set up. After Frida finished hammering the last wooden stake, David came along and tied a rope around it with a neat knot thus completing another plot for a seedbed.

David and Frida both stood up and wiped the sweat off their heads when they noticed the pile of dirt that Heimdal was supposed to take out still lingered "Where's Heimdal?" David asked as they scanned the park until they saw a familiar black mop of hair in the distance and they sighed in relief as they found the blind boy in the middle of the road. They did double-take and gasped in realization when they found the blind boy in the middle of the road.

"Heimdal!" Both exclaimed as the two bolted to the boy, Frida grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back to the sidewalk, and David took the empty wheelbarrow and pushed it to the sidelines. David and Frida both panted as Heimdal stood there confused "What just happened?" He said oblivious to the panic and danger he unexpectedly caused. After the commotion died down and some explanation was exchanged with Heimdal apologizing for the scare, the three resumed back to their cleanup activity.

Time passed by quickly as the sun began to sink into the horizon, with the wheelbarrow and rest of the garden supply neatly placed at the side. David, Heimdal, and Frida gathered around "Alright Sparrow Scouts, I could definitely say for sure that the first phase of our 'Friend of the Park' Merit Badge activity is complete! All ready for tomorrow's phase two of planting and beautification!" She exclaimed as she admired their hard work. The paths were clean, the benches were polished, unwanted weeds and flora were picked, and small parts of the land were sectioned off for a future seedbed plantation. The mound of litter and debris was gone with black garbage bags piling up at the now filled bin at the sidewalk.

"I must say you're very efficient in planning and organizing Frida." Heimdal complimented "Sorry I caused too much trouble." He apologized in his earnest. Frida swiped with her hands "No worries roadblocks are always to be expected, not all things can turn out your away..." She said in assurance to the boy "But mine did flawlessly!" She exclaimed and huffed in pride.

A thought came to Heimdal's mind and he remembered the snacks his grandma prepared for them "I almost forgot! Here have some of the cookies my grandma baked." Heimdal handed the two a paper bag and both reached out and brandished a chocolate chip cookie and took a small nibble and their eyes sparkled at the torrent taste of the sweet delectables "That's delicious." Frida gasped and took another mouthful as David and Heimdal also helped themselves to their own servings of chocolate chip cookies. The three spent the rest of their remaining time to mingle and talk around as they finish up their snacks and down it with orange juice.

When the sun was halfway down the horizon, and the first twinkle of twilight was visible, the three packed up and get ready to leave "Are you sure you don't want a ride home? The Safety Patrol is right there I could give you a lift." Heimdal offered and gestured to the compound near the base of the cliff.

Frida cringed "I'd rather not, I don't want to be mistaken for being arrested by my parents." She told him and Heimdal nodded and turned to David who had his fingers tapping one another "A-And I'm slightly afraid of cop cars." He gulped "If what I've seen from movies are true, then many criminals would've sat on the back seat of a cop car. Where the windows are barred, and escape is nay impossible." He said and sheepishly chuckled.

"Plus I don't think these bags of weed and garbage would fit anyway, so you go on head home while David and I take these to the mulching center." Frida pointed out and gestured to the wheelbarrow filled to the brim with black garbage bags filled with weeds, and garbage. Heimdal shrugged "Suit yourself." He accepted "Bye." He waved as he turned around to leave.

"See ya tomorrow!" David shouted back as he grabbed the handle of the red wheelbarrow and began to push with Frida lagging behind as she put her face on her Action Plan book that contained their plans and activities for tomorrow.

It took a while but the two Sparrow Scouts finally made it to the Mulching Center where they were greeted by its manager a man with an unusually high pitch voice with tan skin and mustache, Frida talked with the manager regarding their wheelbarrow filled to the brim of weeds and other stuff. While they were there David noticed another team of Sparrow Scouts, one boy, and two girls, he recognized one of them, particularly a boy with light skin, short curly dark brown hair, wearing a Sparrow Scout attire, and unique blue shoes "Sinon!" David called out.

The boy in question perked up as he turned and saw his friend David jogging towards them "David what are you doing here?" Sinon greeted as he and David shared a fist bump "Oh, just dumping some stuff for the mulching machine. You?" He asked "Same." Sinon gestured to the pile in their wheelbarrow, and David caught a whiff of its scent "Eugh! These reeds smell!" David shuddered before he leaned in and took another sniff "I kinda like it." He said earning weird looks from Sinon and his team.

"Sinon who's this?" A girl asked sporting blue hair and wore Sparrow Scout attire with black leggings and red boots, and a brown beret with a red feather perched on her head. "Oh, this is David he's a friend from school." Sinon introduced "Hiya!" David waved to the two newcomers "You already know Aaliyah." He gestured to a girl with tan skin, who wore a light purple hijab, a Sparrow Scout attire, red leggings, and black shoes. "Hello." She said in a soft-spoken voice.

"And this is Hilda, the newest member of the Sparrow Scouts!" Sinon gestured to his new friend "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and David shook it before he placed a hand on his chin "I can't help but feel I've met you before, even before your Sparrow Scout ceremony." He speculated and Hilda giggled "We met before at the playground I was the one who questioned you about the Watcher, remember?" She stated.

"Oh, yeah!" David snapped his fingers at the reminder before he let out a chuckle "Funny you should mention that, I'm actually friends with-."

"David hurry up it's time to go!" Frida's voice called out across the Mulching Center as she wanted by the entrance with an empty red wheelbarrow in tow.

"Coming!" He yelled, "That's Frida she's our leader." He gestured and Sinon and the rest nodded "See ya." He said as he jogged away.

"It was nice to properly meet you!" Hilda shouted. "Likewise." David waved as he met up with Frida left the mulching center.

"Uh, odd boy I'm sure in different circumstances we would've been great friends!" Hilda said with her hands on her hips, and Aaliyah leaned in "Did he not notice there was a bug on his hair?" Aaliyah whispered to Hilda and they both shared a laugh at their discovery and walked off having a conversation in the background. Sinon meanwhile deposited the last of the stinky reeds off their wheelbarrow, he accidentally caught a whiff of it and he recoiled in disgust at the stench "Eugh~!" He turned around to join the rest of his team who was busying chatting to one another with the eerie sound of the heavy-duty mulching machine running in the background.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Sinon || Young Teen || 4 ft || Big Frame || Light Skin || Short Curly Dark Brown hair || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown shorts, and Blue shoes with Long socks**

**===-o-===**

**Aaliyah || Young Teen || 3'11" ft || Thin Frame || Tan Skin || Long Black hair || Sparrow Scout: Light Purple hijab, Long Yellow sleeve uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown skirt, Red leggings, and Black shoes**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**( Chapter Six - Gardening Phase One)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Leave a comment of your thoughts, questions, opinions, and suggestions. I promise each gives me a small boost in writing. You can also send me a Private Message. While you're here I suggest rereading the previous chapters for I have edited a few mistakes there.
> 
> This Fanfiction is also published on Wattpad, Quotev, and Archive of Our Own. Under the same title.
> 
> Words: 8,568


	7. In Between Morning Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me..." The boy stated as he sat on top of a cliff that towered over the city, "...That's all good and all but don't you ever get lonely just watching from afar?" The girl said, the boy sighed and lowly answered "Yes I do..."

* * *

**( Chapter Seven -** **In Between Morning Walk** **)**

* * *

**Pacman**

Dawn broke out in Trolberg. The sun began to ascend and its orange and yellow rays of light pierced the land below. Tree's, flowers, animals, and plants all glowed under the warm light. The city of Trolberg was rising from its slumber, as some tried to get up to start their day only to fall back into the comfort of their own bed, dismissing the demands of their alarm clock, and society altogether. The last remains of the night's twilight battled at the sky, as stars can still be seen on the horizon opposite of the rising sun.

At Heimdal's home street titled, Watcher Street, a common tradition of naming a location base on an influential person. On a lone hill with the width of three buildings long and encompasses the entire block, where a seemingly three-story house stood with the 1st floor made up of bricks, and 2nd floor made up of white concrete. With a red-tiled roof, chimney, and a white marble tower attached to the back that towers over all other structures nearby.

A familiar brunette in a Sparrow Scout attire, walked up the cobblestone steps of the hill, leaving a red wheelbarrow full of supplies behind. He raised his arms and knocked on the wooden door three times. The door creaked open and a tired Heimdal in red and pajamas and white socks with bags underneath his eyes, and disheveled appearance came and answered the doorway.

"Morning!" A voice greeted and Heimdal's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "David?!" He exclaimed and the boy timidly nods and waved. "You're here earlier than expected." Heimdal yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Yeah!"

"Where's Frida is she not with you?" Heimdal asked and peaked his head around to see if he could sense her presence "Oh, just me! I woke up early, and decided to stop by here first since your house is just close to my street." David told him and made a gesture with his arms "Plus I had a good morning, and woke up on the good side of the bed and ate sugary cereal." He explained to him and can't help but chuckle when he noticed Heimdal's bed hair.

"Can't say the same for you though." David snorted behind his sleeves, the blind boy cringed in embarrassment "Sorry, it's just I usually get my hair done by somebody else." Heimdal sheepishly rubs the back of his head, stepping aside, and opened the door wider for David "Come in." He beckoned.

"Thanks," David said and he entered in as the door behind him closed in a loud thud. They walked around the entrance barrier and David let out a quiet gasp of awe, still enthralled by the lavishness and large space of the house. "So why didn't you stop by at Frida's first?" Heimdal's voice broke him out of his stupor, and David pivoted on his heel to turn and face him.

"I was wondering if you want to come with?" He requested tapping his finger to another and anxiously waited for his reply, Heimdal inclined his head and David spoke again "I've been meaning to catch her off by surprise for a change, when I always come over to her house she always looks so neat, prepared, and never seemed to be tired, even in the mornings-!" David began "Plus, It'll be, really funny once we see her reaction when we're all prepared and she's not." He snorted and then laugh at the thought. Heimdal thought about it for a moment before he sends him a nod and smile.

"I'm down with that, let me just fix my appearance, why don't you go and play some games in the entertainment room whilst you wait." He told him.

"Can I?!" David beamed, and Heimdal chuckled "Sure knock yourself out. I'll be back in five minutes or so." He said as he walked up the staircase to the 2nd floor, with the help of his cane. David watched his stillhouse disappear up in the inward balcony before he walked across the living room, down the hall, and turned into the first room he encountered.

Once David entered the entertainment room, he let out an excited squeal as he couldn't contain his excitement any longer and immediately bolted to a familiar yellow arcade machine he saw yesterday. "Ok, David you've been waiting for this moment on your entire gaming life." He took a deep breath and flicked on a switch at the side. Since this arcade machine requires no coin to be slotted first to start, the screen instantly displayed the first level where it asks the player to start the game by pressing one of its buttons.

"A chance to finally beat your high score in Pacman!" He hyped himself up and press a button and the 1st level immediately began with a countdown, David calmly held the joystick with one hand and the other leaned on the dashboard as he puts his entire weight into it, with his eyes glued on the screen with fierce determination. The game started and the animated pixels began to move. David controlled the yellow blob as it dashed across the screen consuming the needed dots to complete the level whilst dodging and escaping the grasp of four multi-colored ghosts.

He completed the 1st level with ease, earning a perfect score as he cheered in success. But his celebration was short-lived as the 2nd level began loading up and he immediately went back and took control of the joystick. David's mindset was linked with his character as he turned the corner and ate a power-up where he immediately turns around and turned the tables on his pursuer managing to eat all four of them at once and sending their eyeballs back at the start "Woohoo! Take that!" He yelled. This went on, throwing his fist and hollering in victory at each level he completes.

His streak of constant wins held up until tragedy struck as the AI proved far to difficult for the boy as the pink ghost positioned herself around a corner, where David instinctively turned the opposite way, straight right into the blue ghost, thus ending the game with the message 'GAME OVER' displayed on the screen.

"Ugh! Stupid blue ghost _ambushing_ me at the last power-up! When I just needed to eat _two more dots_! To complete-! The flippin'-! Level-!" His fist made contact on the wooden dashboard at each exclamation with a loud thud that resonated throughout the room. David backed away and took a deep breath "Hmph!" David harumphed and turned away, arms crossed, from the screen that displayed his score of 15,740 points and ranked 5th among the leaderboards. He considered trying and play again, but the saltiness he felt at the movement prevented him.

"Heimdal is that you?" A female voice called out as the daunting sound of a door being slammed opened down the hall echoed in David's ears "Oh, Cruddlesticks~." He whimpered and realized he probably made too much of a ruckus from his short tantrum. The pitter-patter of footsteps slowly came down the hall, with each echoing step shaking David to the core as he froze at the spot like a dear in headlights. David gulped and shivered as the visible shadow from the doorway comes close, as if expecting a monster he turned away in fright, even for a child being scolded is one of the worst things to experience especially if it is by a stranger.

David knows all too well what it feels like to be reprimanded, memories of the handful of punishment carried out by his parents when he was a naughty brat flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes and trembled, his back turned away from the door, he considered hiding behind the rows of arcade machine as there was a narrow gap that he could fit through in between the wall. But before he could even make a move it was all too late as a shadow towered over him that alerted him of somebody's presence standing behind his back that made him froze in the spot.

"Oh! I thought it was Heimdal that-. Nevermind... You must be one of Heimdal's friend. David is it?"

A gentle voice asked that broke him out of his panic. He cautiously peaked one of his eyes open and turned around "Uh, yes Ma'am." He said, cringing with his words, his throat dry "S-So sorry if I caused a bit of a ruckus." He gulped and mentally prepared himself for the strings of chastising that he forebode was to come.

"No, no it's fine."

David was caught off guard by this "It is?" He questioned as he opened his eyes and turned to face her. "Oh yes! it's usually quiet in these halls with the big house and all. It's refreshing to have some activity around here~." She explained in an upbeat tone as David took in her appearance. A woman with light skin, long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a long gray sleeved trench coat, white uniform underneath, black pants, and white heels.

"I'm Verene, Heimdal's mother." She placed a hand on her chest as she introduced herself. "I'm D-David, Ms. Verene." He awkwardly replied as the former chuckled "Please, call me Verene." She told him and then perked up when she noticed a small yellow plant bug on his brown head "You seem to have a little friend in your hair, let me get that for you." She offered, David slightly recoiled as she reached out and picked the little guy off his head, and he shivered at the touch. "Thank you!" He said as he fought hard to repress the blush that threatens his cheeks.

Verene amusedly watched at the display and disposed of the small yellow plant bug out the window. When she turned back, her eyes wandered on the yellow arcade machine that displayed the text 'Game Over' "I see..." Verene voiced out in realization as she started to connect the dots from the loud outbursts to the arcade machine. "Hey 5th Place, not bad kid." She complimented with a smirk, arms crossed. David couldn't help but blush at the praise "R-Really?" He asked eyes staring at her.

"Indeed! To be honest I've had my fair share of gamer rages too, especially when you finally achieved first place in the leaderboards only to be taken under your nose at the _last second-_." She began as David leaned in to listen "-What made it worse is that they made sure to make the score gap _so wide_ to deter me from ever challenging their number one spot again!" She finished as the boy was entranced by her tale.

"Woah! So who was first?" He eagerly asked captivated by the tale "None other than my late husband." She nonchalantly said with no hesitation "We were the ones who made this room in the first place." She proudly stated.

"That's so cool~!" David beamed, but then paused when he realized what he just said and panicked to correct his mistake "I-I meant the room! N-Not your l-late husband-! S-Sorry!" He facepalmed himself "I didn't mean to resurface any painful memories-!..." He kept on spluttering before he forced himself to stop by slapping a hand over his mouth "I should probably stop." He meekly expressed. Verene merely waved it off "It's fine. No harm, done." She confidently said, hands placed on her hips.

David didn't know how to proceed with this awkward situation he created himself and just stood there in silence, digging his heels onto the floor, luckily Heimdal chose that moment to come downstairs saving him from his predicament.

"Mom~! David and I are going to head out now, for our Badge activity! Tell grandma I said bye!" Heimdal yelled across the living room as he came downstairs, in his Sparrow Scout attire and wooden cane. David immediately left the entertainment room in haste, almost stumbling in the process, and skidded to a stop at Heimdal's side near the entrance, with Verene who calmly walked from behind. "Oh, don't forget your snacks." She recalled and brandished out three paper bags and gave them to the two.

"Thank you, Mum." Heimdal smiled as he stored it in his person "T-Thank you." David meekly replied in a tone that earned odd looks from the blind boy as the two turned around and head out the door and unto the cobblestone steps, with Heimdal breathing in the fresh morning air and David picking up the red wheelbarrow he left at the side. Verene walked up behind the two "Do you boys want me to give you a ride," She offered, her back leaned in on the door frame.

"No thanks-."

"Yes!" David abruptly yelled, before he backed down and covered his mouth when he noticed the weird looks that Heimdal was giving him "I-I mean uh... Whatever he said." He sheepishly gestured before sidestepping away into the background, blushing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Suit yourself." Verene shrugged "Bye, and stay safe." She yelled and gave them a wave. "Bye Mum." Heimdal raised his arm and waved back "B-Bye." David weakly waved in return, as Verene turned around. The door closed with a loud thud, leaving the two boys alone outside. Heimdal lowered his arm and turned to face his friend "What was that all about?" He raised a brow and asked. "Nothing! Let's just get to Frida, quick!" David quickly dismissed, not wanting to have this conversation, and briskly walked past him as he went downhill with the red wheelbarrow in tow, leaving a confused Watcher up the cobblestone steps "Odd." Heimdal mumbled and chose to dismiss the interaction as he made his way down to join him.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Verene || Mid Adulthood || 5'10" ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Long Black hair tied into a ponytail || Long Gray sleeve trench coat, White-sleeve uniform, Black plants, and White heels**

**===-o-===**

These texts in between sections of my chapters are visual aids of characters they are optional to read, but I suggest you gloss over them.

 **Syntax:** Name || Current Position || Age Group || Height || Size || Skin Tone || Hair || Physical Features || Attire || Items

**===-o-===**

**David || Student || Young teen || 3'11' ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Short Brown hair || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown shorts, and Black shoes with Long socks**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Vaksam Blick**

Heimdal and David walked side by side down the pavement, with the latter serving as a guide to the former as the two strolled at a fairly slow pace in consideration of Heimdal's condition. David pushed a red wheelbarrow that contained their gardening supplies, with half of his attention focused on the blind boy beside him as they asked questions about one another to get to know each other better and to also pass the time. With Heimdal's questions being more generic whilst David's questions meanwhile lack diversity in someways...

"So can you see, through walls and stuff, much like an X-Ray vision?" David asked. "No, unfortunately," Heimdal told him "David's what's your favorite color?"

"Orange, but it sometimes changes on occasion," David replied and Heimdal hummed in understanding, as the former asked another question regarding the latter's eyes "Can you control people if they look into your eye?"

"What no. Even if I did I wouldn't, that would be _mean_ ~." He frowned at the thought as he turned to the boy beside him "What is your... Favorite genre of music?"

"Hard rock! Like any other normal kids would listen to!" David forcefully said out loud, as Heimdal simply nodded to accept his answer, already used to his friend's weird behaviors by now. David stopped in front of a crosswalk holding his hands out to prevent Heimdal from walking any further as the two waited for the traffic light to turn green. "Can you shoot a powerful red laser, that can cut through anything?" David asked to pass the time.

"No. But it would be cool if I did." Heimdal amusedly said as the traffic light switched to green and David resumed to walk with Heimdal following from behind as it was his turn to ask a question "What's your opinion on spectacles?" He inquired and didn't have to take long for him to get a reply when they made it across the road and back into the pavement "Not really my style... It makes my eyes look big." He answered with a shrug as Heimdal could only imagine in his head what David would look like with normal eyes, he silently chuckled at the thought.

"Do you have a 360-degree vision?" David guessed as a car passed by them. "No." Heimdal quickly shut down and was about to open his mouth to ask another question when David cut him off with a string of rapid-fire questions.

"Switch bodies?"

"No."

"See a person's lifespan?"

"No."

"Paralysis?"

"No."

"Night vision?!" David stressed out as Heimdal merely shook his head for the umpteenth time during the whole duration of their entire walk towards Frida's home. David sighed as with every single question he had about Heimdal's eyes or otherwise known as the 'Vaksam Blick', being dismissed or proven false.

"Is it my turn to ask questions?" Heimdal tentatively voiced out.

David let out a groan and dragged his hands across his face. He took a deep breath and joined his palms together and pointed it right at him "Okay, what does your eye basically do?" David said straight to the point with a tint of frustration, already ran out of guesses "Well, it's a very complicated thing really..." Heimdal began as he walked close to where he can feel David's presence "I can just see really far on a specific spot I want to observe. That's all basically." He relayed "What you said doesn't sound that complicated as you made it out to be." David mumbled underneath his breath and the former chuckled and shrugged "True." He admitted and chuckled as they walked.

"But some of your guesses earlier were actually abilities of previous Watchers who trained their eyes to do those exact kind of things." He told him and the boy immediately perked up.

"Woah! So if you train your eyes hard enough you can technically become a superhero!" David presumed as Heimdal shrugged walking right beside him "I guess so." He smiled before he suddenly ran straight towards a post, that sent him tumbling down the ground.

"Oof!" Heimdal exhaled as he landed on his rear could hear the pitter-patter of footsteps coming towards him "Are you alright?" David asked as he helped him get up to his feet "I'm fine." Heimdal said and uttered a small thanks as David picked up his wooden cane for him "Although a little warning would be nice." He remarked as David handed him his cane. "Sorry I thought it wasn't necessary, with the whole 'Vaksam Blick' eye thing ya know?" David sheepishly excused. "I'm still blind," Heimdal stated as he dusted himself off.

David's face crunched up "Is that your excuse for everything? You have the best vision out of everyone here." He retorted "Why can't you just leave it open? If I had abilities like that I would use it all the time~." He seriously questioned. Heimdal composed himself before he turned to him and began to speak in a calm but stern tone "David I'm gonna level with you here, it freaks people out when I activate them, just like with you and Frida did yesterday." He said and David walked up to him "But we're used to it now! Plus wouldn't it be cool to have supervision on at all times?!" He exclaimed, already imagining the possibilities.

Heimdal shook his head at the statement as they resumed their walk with David guiding him once more "No, it wouldn't." David inclined his head at this "If it weren't the fact that I haven't fully mastered it yet, and could potentially take a massive toll on my body if I wasn't careful enough it could lead to an early death sentence for me." He told to him and David grimly gulped, slightly scared of the explanation given to him "W-Why not just stop?" Heimdal stopped in his tracks and turned to him "David it's a lifelong duty of my family, I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me. Without us now one will watch and warn Trolberg of its threats."

"That's kinda sad really if you think about it..." David expressed and Heimdal turned to him with a fierce expression.

"No, it _isn't_."

Heimdal sharply said, frowning, before he pivoted on his heel and left the boy on the spot. David paused for a brief second before he pushed the wheelbarrow and returned to walk by his side. The two walked in silence, only saying something when it comes to directions, but the rest of it was spent walking in silence. With the sound of cars passing by and the noises of the city filling the void. They stopped in front of the last crosswalk wherein after this they would have reached Frida's home in the next five minutes or so.

David kept sneaking sideways glances at Heimdal, his mind drifted off at the explanation given to him earlier. Countless thoughts and expressions ran in his mind as he turned his head and began to see his friend in a different light. He recalled the last line he said in that conversation _'That's kinda sad really...'_ David truly meant it, imagining being forced to upheld a duty given by some dead people, he too would even feel lonely, but not Heimdal as the words came out of David's mouth his face twisted into disgust and anger _'No it isn't'_ David remembered Heimdal saying as he defended himself much similar to how one defends their own pride and work.

Meanwhile, Heimdal glanced in David's direction and no longer sensed the friendly, and timid presence of David that he once felt earlier during their walk, only to be replaced by nothing as silence continues to reign in. He looked forward and sighed, he already had time to cool off from earlier. Heimdal's face grimaced and felt guilty for divulging such information to him in the first place. To say the least he felt horrible in burdening his only friends like that and regretted the last words he spoke in that conversation. His train of thought stopped when he felt David stopped in his tracks, and he paused as well.

"We're here," David spoke up and they stopped in the steps of a four-story house with a tall roof with the ground and 1st-floor exterior walls made up of white concrete while the rest of the exterior up to the attic was made of wood. They walked up its steps, with David leaving the wheelbarrow down the pavement. As soon as they made their way in front of the door entrance Heimdal opened his mouth and decided it was the best time to confront David here and now.

"David." He began as the boy in question perked up and turned to face him "...What I said earlier. I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier, I hope you can forgive me." Heimdal said in a sincere tone looking downwards, David was caught in surprise at this sudden notion before he composed himself and manage to respond back in the same sincere tone, and shook his head at him "No no, it's fine, if anything I should be the one to apologize, it's my fault for prying in any way." David said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, looking away as well.

Seconds passed but to them, it felt like minutes, before Heimdal spoke up "So you won't think of me differently after all of that?" He hopefully asked, leaning in forward for an answer. David held a dubious look "Well... I don't about that, it's kind of hard not to think about it when I'm constantly reminded when I'm with you." He truthfully admitted as Heimdal's expression fell "Oh...Sorry." He muttered, David saw this and quickly scrambled to answer back "But that doesn't change a thing, your still my friend in the end!" He told him with a smile

"Really?" Heimdal face lit up, eyes sparkling David chuckled "Yes, really" He replied in earnest and widened his eyes when Heimdal gave him a sideways hug, "I'm glad to meet such a good friend like you." Heimdal muttered and David spluttered for a bit but chose to return the hug anyway "Likewise." He said as the two broke apart with the blind boy sheepishly chuckling "Sorry I get a bit touchy sometimes, it's how I express myself since I rely on my sense of touch so much." He explained.

David nodded in understanding "It's okay I get it." He said with a wave "What would Frida think if I told her about 'Vaksam Blick'?" Heimdal questioned as David thought about it "Knowing her, she probably already does." He believed as Heimdal giggled at the thought "Somehow I'm not surprised." He chuckled as the two shared a laugh. David raised his arms and knocked on the door three times as the atmosphere around the two considerably lightened up a bit.

"Coming!"

The familiar voice of Frida called out as Heimdal could hear the scuffling footsteps behind the door. "So are you ready to see her morning appearance for the first time?" David asked in enthusiasm "I can't wait for you to describe it to me later on!" Heimdal giggled "Right~." David only replied as the footsteps draw near the door and the two boys waited in anticipation.

The sound of the door handle turning as the door creaked open, and David gulped as he readied himself, he could already imagine what her morning face looks like. The door fully opened as Frida greeted them "Oh! David Good morning! you're early for once!" She exclaimed his expectations were shattered as Frida stood in front of them in a pristine and fresh condition in her Sparrow Scout attire with no visible eyebags and not a single strand of hair uncombed.

"I see you brought Heimdal with you, I'm happy you finally took initiative!" She told him "H-How early do you even get up?" David asked, "About 5 am in the morning, got to get up early if you want to be productive." She nonchalantly said as David hung his head in defeat once more as Frida continued to talk in an upbeat tone "Good timing as well I really need the extra set of hands since we have the pick up the plants at the nearby flower shop." She explained as she began to turn around "Let me just grab my action plan so we can head on out! I can't believe we're actually twenty minutes early on according to my schedule..." She went upstairs and her voice disappeared in the background.

"So David was it funny? Did she have crazy bed hair like mine?!" Heimdal eagerly asked David.

"No Heimdal she doesn't..." David sighed, Heimdal inclined his head "Was it worth it though?" He asked, "Apparently not." David said as he took a deep breath and sucked up his defeat. Frida returned with her Action Plan Book in hand, closing the door behind her with a loud thud, as her dark brown hair tied into the ponytail flowed into the wind.

"Okay, we can depart now!" She told the two who nodded as they made their way down the pavement with David resuming responsibility of the wheelbarrow once more. "Here's some more snacks my Mum prepared for us." Heimdal said and handed Frida a paper bag "Thanks!" She said as she already began her portion early on. "So what did you boys do to past the times." She asked and took another bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Erm... Exchanged question's with another~." David chuckled and shared a knowing look with Heimdal, Frida hummed "Mhm, that' sounds delightful let's do that then! To pass the time while we make our way to Watcher's cliff!" She exclaimed as a car passed by them. "I'll go first. Heimdal second, and David last." Frida declared and turned to the brunette "So David what do you put in the bowl first the cereal or milk?"

David paused a moment to think about it before he opened his mouth and answered "Cereal." He said, smiling. It was Heimdal's turn to ask a question, and so turned to Frida "So Frida what's your favorite color?" He asked. Frida placed a hand on her chin "If I have to choose it'll be navy blue." She stated, "Because-..."

Heimdal tuned her out and couldn't resist smiling from ear to ear as Frida drawled on to why she loves all shades of blue and it's meaning behind it. He was just glad that everything was back to normal as it once was, with the three walking side by side talking with one another without a care in the world.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Heimdal IV || Watcher || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Red sash wrapped around, Brown trousers, and Black shoes with Long socks || Wooden Cane**

**===-o-===**

**Frida || Student || Young teen || 3'12" ft || Average Frame || Dark skin || Long Dark Brown wavy hair tied into a ponytail || Sparrow Scout: Long Yellow Sleeve uniform, Red scarf, Red sash wrapped around, Brown skirt, Black leggings, and White shoes || Action Plan Book**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**( Chapter Seven - In Between Morning Walk)**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A transition chapter. Leave a comment.  
> Words: 4,890


	8. Gardening Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... I am the watcher, I am the one tasked to watch over the citizens of Trolberg like my father and his father did before me..." The boy stated as he sat on top of a cliff that towered over the city, "...That's all good and all but don't you ever get lonely just watching from afar?" The girl said, the boy sighed and lowly answered "Yes I do..."

* * *

**( Chapter Eight - Gardening Phase Two)**

* * *

**Braille**

Frida, Heimdal, and David all arrived at Watcher's cliff, where at the base of it is a small secluded park still clean and orderly as they had left it yesterday. With the morning sun still above the horizon, they began to carry out and finished their work. "All right Sparrow Scouts, it's time to initiate Phase Two of my Action Plan Book which is beautification and renovation!" Frida declared as Heimdal pulled a wagon filled with plants and flowers and David pushed a red wheelbarrow filled with their tools and supplies they need.

The two boys walked up to Frida's side and peered over her shoulder as she held her Action Plan Book out in the open for them to see. "If everything goes according to plan, which obviously will, then we'll have this once empty and desolate park into a local tourist spot, and also collect our Merit Badge from Raven Leader!" She said gesturing to the before photo she took before they started.

"That's great so where do we begin?" Heimdal inquired "We start by digging in the holes in the plots!" Frida answered and turned to his brunette friend "David, can you do that?" She asked and the boy nodded and grabbed a handheld spade from the wheelbarrow and set off to park's path, where the nearest plot, which is bordered with ropes that were staked to the ground.

"Remember to evenly space them out, use your thumb as your guide!" Frida yelled and reminded the boy as he let out a noise of acknowledgment "Okay!" David gave her a thumbs-up in return and began digging out small holes in the plotted ground. Heimdal walked up to her side, the sound of his cane tapping the ground made Frida turn in his direction "What do I get to do?" He asked, eager to participate in the activity.

Frida grabbed Heimdal by the shoulder and placed him in front of the wagon that held the plants, and flowers they'll use for renovation and beautification. "You'll unpack the plants and flowers from their temporary plastic pots, like this." She grabbed Heimdal's hands and guided them to pick up a potted plant, and Heimdal held it firmly in his palms as she let go. Frida bent over and grabbed one of her own as part of the demonstration as they both knelt down the ground to make it easier for Heimdal.

"You first give the pot a gentle wiggle-." She said as she shook the container and Heimdal mimicked her action and shook the pot he held and the dirt loosened up from the walls of the container. "-And then shovel with both of your hands at the rim and gently lift the plant's root and plant up. Like that!" She said as she demonstrated the process in front of him, pulling the plant out from its pot perfectly with the dirt still intact along with the roots. She watched Heimdal as he does the exact thing, albeit with difficulty, but with a few gentle push and pull he manages in the end "Hey I did it!" Heimdal beamed proudly displayed the plant held in his hands, out of its container, with some of the dirt left behind, therefore, exposing the roots.

"Might I ask is this your first time gardening?" Frida inquired, and Heimdal lowered the plant "Yes, evident by the hill my house is settled on, completely barren of other plants other than grass." He told her to which she nods as she reached out and took Heimdal's plant before standing up. "Just be extra careful with the roots." She advised him as she placed his and her plants in a woven basket.

"You can place them at the side for now and I'll come back and pick them up and move them into their new home!" She explained, "They're all lined up in a row. So it'll be easy for you to get your bearings and unpack them in a neat and organized way." Frida said and Heimdal was surprised and in awe at her foresight.

"Wow! you've really thought of everything!" Heimdal let out.

Frida beamed in pride "Of course! You see last night, I realized how your condition slightly decreases the team's efficiency by 2.4%. So I came up with a way for you to contribute and be part of the team's effort as well as increasing the maximum efficiency of how we work!" She said before she grabbed two more potted plants from the wagon and presented them to the blind boy. "And I also took the liberty of poking out Braille's as you will notice at the side of each container," She said, referring to the written language for the visually impaired, as she guided his hands to the side of the plastic container and Heimdal felt the holes she poked out and could surprisingly read it with clarity.

"This is some Cornflowers." Heimdal said out loud as he picked up another pot and touched the holes at the sides "And this is some Bellflowers!" He exclaimed.

Frida was delighted to find that all the hours she spent on poking out the holes and researching on how to translate English to Brailles was well worth it as she watches Heimdal read them out correctly and with ease. Heimdal

"That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you..." He said in earnest, as he was genuinely touched by the effort she put in to make it easier for him to participate. Frida chuckled and rubbed the back of her head "Oh you know it's the Sparrow Scout way after all." She confessed, gesturing with her hands, during that time David had just finished digging out the plot of land near the pathways.

"I'm done with this one!" He hollered and waved the handheld spade around as he gestured to the ground where there were evenly spaced holes were dug out "Nice job David, proceed on the next flower bed!" Frida shouted back.

"Will do!" David replied in the distance and moved on a few paces away to the next plot of land. Frida turned to face Heimdal with a basket on hand filled with plants already stripped of their containers.

"You can start by unpacking with the Cornflower's first, they're at the first row of the wagon." She pointed and gave him a quizzical look "Think I can leave the rest to you?" She tentatively questioned.

Heimdal gave him a nod and smile in reassurance. After this Frida set off to a nearby flower bed and grabbed two Yellow Cornflower's from the basket and plotted them down the hole, she used a handheld shovel to fill in the gaps and patted the ground to solidify their place in their new home.

Frida went back to Heimdal to see him nearly done with the unpacking of the Cornflowers.

She made her presence known as she gathered up the unpacked Cornflowers from the side and plonked them into her basket "The Bluebell flowers are next to be unpacked, they're the row next." She told him and gestured to the row of blue and small flowers.

"Okay!" Heimdal replied and flashed her a smile and a thumbs-up as he finished unpacking the last of the Yellow Cornflower's and handed it to her where she then transferred it to her basket. She strolled back to the flower bed, designated for the Yellow Cornflowers.

Where she bumped into David midway.

"Where to next?" He breathlessly asked, and Frida peered over his shoulder to see the flower bed for the Bluebell flowers has been dug out with neat and evenly spaced holes. She gave him a nod of approval and directed him to a secluded plot of land near the pavement by the road.

David gave her a salute and run off with the handheld spade in hand, and left Frida to her own devices, she knelt and placed the basket filled flowers at the side as she began to transfer them, one by one, gently into the ground with a handheld shovel, where the flowers would live out the rest of its life.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Heimdal IV || Sparrow Scout || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Brown trousers, and Black shoes with Long socks || Wooden Cane**

**===-o-===**

These texts in between sections of my chapters are visual aids of characters they are optional to read, but I suggest you gloss over them.

 **Syntax:** Name || Current Position || Age Group || Height || Size || Skin Tone || Hair || Physical Features || Attire || Items

**===-o-===**

**David || Sparrow Scout || Young teen || 3'11' ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Short Brown hair || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Brown shorts, and Black shoes with Long socks**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Candy**

When David arrived at the spot he cautiously stepped over the ropes, that bordered the plot of land, and knelt down and began to dig out decently sized holes.

David was hard at work and in the course of doing that, a large silhouette loomed over David, the mysterious newcomer made its presence known to the boy as David daringly looked and saw the gruff face and wild black hair of a man in Safety Patrol attire, he also noticed the two other Rangers that stood behind him and he instantly shot up on his feet and shrieked his lungs out.

"AAAaaHHHH! It's the cops! I didn't mean to cross the road when there was a red light! Please don't arrest me I swear it was an accident I turned back as soon as possible!" He backpedaled away before he tripped over the rope and fumbled down the ground. The Ranger stood there bewildered at the panicking child "Relax kid, we ain't here to arrest you, we're here looking for someone," The gruff wild maned Ranger told him.

"I don't know any criminals!" David hurriedly said as he nervously stood up to face the Rangers, tapping his fingers in a nervous wreck.

"Ugh~! No, it isn't a criminal child." Another Ranger, with blonde hair styled in dreads, groaned.

A voice spoke out and asked, "May I help you?" Frida walked into the scene, to see what's the commotion all about, she stood by David's quivering side. Grimmel knelt down to their level "Yes! May I ask, perhaps if you've seen-" He began when a voice called out from a distance.

"Julie, Rodolfo, Grimmel!"

They turned their heads to see Heimdal approached with his cane. David and Frida stood aside to let him through as the adults noticed the specks of dirt on his person and clumps of soils stuck on his hands.

When he arrived he dropped his cane and opened his arms and ambled wobbly towards the nearest adult he can sense, with intention of greeting them a hug from the blind boy. Grimmel took a step back and shook his head as he spoke "Captain Heimdal, I appreciate the gesture of a hug, but maybe later on when-."

Heimdal didn't heed to his words as he clamped his arms and hugged around his side and gave him a short squeeze "-When you don't have dirt all over you..." Grimmel finished and felt the boy's hand intentionally rubbing the dirt on his cape.

Heimdal sniggered as he let go of his hug "I just finished cleaning my cape~." Grimmel moaned as he clutched his now sullied cape. Heimdal rotated on his heel and began approaching his next victim, which was her brown-haired assistant, Julie.

Julie looked on in disgust at the dirt-ridden boy. She rolled her eyes and extended her arms around the boy's head stopping him in his tracks. "Clean yourself up first." She told him and turned his head around and pushed him in Rodolfo's direction, to which Heimdal's face found its mark on his chest and immediately clamped his dirt ridden hands around him "Oh, uhh..." Rodolfo let out rubbing the back of his head.

"Pat. Pat" He said patting the boy in the back, chuckling, and the boy let go with his hands and clothes now clean.

"It's been so long since I met you three!" Heimdal exclaimed as Grimmel mumbled something incoherent under his breath while he dusted off the dirt and grime Heimdal rubbed on him.

"It's only been two days Cap'n." Rodolfo let out a hearty chuckle and ruffled Heimdal's head, unbothered by the boy's antics "So what brings you here?" He asked walking back to Frida and David's side who watched the whole interaction with an amused look.

"We're just here to drop these off," Julie stated as she brandished out two small pouches that were full, evident by its protruding sides.

"Wait are those-." David speculated as Julie plopped one on David and Frida's hands. David peered into it, and gasped "It's the candy Dastardly Jack gave us!" He proclaimed and jumped in glee.

"I've been waiting for this!" David said, his mouth watering as he eyed the assortment of colorful sweats before grabbing one and threw it into his mouth, and he moaned at the sweet and flavorful taste as the candy melted in his mouth.

Frida scanned the pouches contents and picked one out "So this is the candy he left for us after stealing our Float during the Parade?" She thought aloud before she shrugged and threw it into her mouth, giving it a few licks and chews before her eyes lit up.

"I say this is quite an exquisite taste." She perfectly described as David turned to her "I know right?" He said in agreement.

"Thank you, Dastardly Jack!" David exclaimed before he grabbed a handful of sweets and shove it in his mouth, Frida cringed at the sight "Yuck~. The _cavities_..." She shuddered and only ate one more before storing the rest in her person.

"Please don't praise that criminal right in front of us." Rodolfo scoffed pinching the bridge of his nose as his partner, Grimmel, rolled his eyes, arms crossed, and nodded in agreement.

Heimdal heard David's cry of joy when he ate the candy, so he himself got curious and faced Julie and held his hands out in eagerness to receive his own pouchful of goods "Sorry Captain but your mother insisted that you can only eat sweats after lunch." Julie shook her head and the boy puffed his checks and crossed his arms "It's not fair..." He pouted.

"So are your like their boss or something?" David inquired, whilst chewing, as he noticed the dynamic between the four Rangers "I guess you could say that." Rodolfo admitted and his partner Grimmel shrugged. "So you can like, order them around, and do stuff for you?" David presumed. "Sure can," Heimdal confirmed, hands on his hips and chest puffed out.

He waved his hand around "But the rank of Captain is just a title given to me, I actually don't have any qualifications of being a Captain at all!" He chuckled and gestured to his Ranger Assistant "Julie here is actually the one responsible for leading Squad 13." Heimdal admitted as the male adults behind him nodded in agreement.

"Why even give him the rank of Captain in the first place?" David asked. "No offense." He frantically added.

"None, taken." Heimdal waved it off.

Frida chose that moment to include herself in the conversation, striding forward, catching David by surprise as she raised a finger and began.

"Because according to Town Law, all citizens with the ability to utilize the 'Vaksam Blick' will be granted the title and position of Captain among the ranks of the Safety Patrol. Along with certain privileges that allow them to perform their vow, which is to watch over Trolberg, with no hindrance. There are also certain laws that a user can bypass, this includes the following and in no particular order.

Exemption from Taxes.

Optional Schooling.

No drinking age.

Requiring no license to drive.

Requiring no security search warrants of all forms.

And many more.

Which was all proposed by one of the City's founders Edmund Ahlberg, and then expanded upon by future Mayor's, council members, and leaders of Trolberg!" Frida explained in one breathe and the others gawked at her very detailed, and informative statement.

"Wow, I didn't even know half of this stuff existed until now!" Heimdal gasped as he tugged on Julie's coat "Does that mean I could drive the Patrol Car?" He excitedly asked "No." Julie shot down, arms crossed and the boy looked down on his feet "Aw~." He let out, in disappointment.

"You've been talking with your mother haven't you?" She muttered, referring to Heimdal's mother's obsession with vehicles. "The back of the car is called the boot or trunks," Heimdal said confirming Julie's suspicions.

"Very good young Frida." Grimmel complimented, clapping with his gloved hand, as the girl blushed at the kind words "Thank you." Frida said rubbing the back of her head and sheepishly looked away.

"I say you would make a great member of our Law enforcement in the future." Grimmel told her with conviction and Frida shook her head "No thank you, my parents want me to become a doctor or an engineer. Although I'll consider the offer if things don't go the way as planned." She explained.

Grimmel nodded "I understand." Grimmel said and flashed a smirk at Frida's way "Welp! Best we get going lest we be late for our patrol, see ya, next time Cap'n!" Rodolfo announced with his gruff voice as he walked towards a Ranger vehicle parked on the pavement, Grimmel merely tipped his hat and followed behind his partner. Julie knelt down to Heimdal's level "See you tomorrow for your night patrol Captain." She said and stood up.

"Bye!" Heimdal promptly waved in their direction as they entered their vehicle with Grimmel behind the wheels, Rodolfo at the side, and Julie at the back. The car engines started as the wheels picked up dirt before it drove off the pavement and then down the road before disappearing around a corner.

Heimdal lowered his hands as the three stood there in silence. Frida turned to the two boys "Well! Shall we resume our activities?" Frida asked, hands placed on her hips.

Heimdal nodded, and David looked at her with a face smothered in candy "Mhm~!" He let out as Frida cringed "David you're going to get cavities if you keep on eating those sweets." She chided and the brunette swallowed "A price to pay for delicious sweets." David laughed as he took another handful and was about to gobble them up when Frida spoke out.

"A price to pay for a dentist appointment!" She snidely told him with her arms crossed.

David looked at the candy in his hands and meekly put it back in its container "Suddenly I don't want to candy anymore, eheheh~..." He sheepishly chuckled storing the pouch in his person as Frida smirked and beckoned the two to follow her back to the park where they will resume their Sparrow Scout Badge Activity.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Julie || Ranger Assistant || Early Adulthood || 5'10 ft || Thin Frame || Light skin || Brown hair tied into a low bun ||** **Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown scarf, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, and Purple boots || Orange bordered Spectacles, Badge**

**===-o-===**

**Grimmel || Ranger || Early Adulthood || 6'1" ft || Thin Muscular Frame || Light skin || Blond hair in dreads || Uniform: Purple-sleeve coat, Brown cape, Dark Brown gloves, Black pants, Purple boots, and Wide-brimmed Purple Feathered Hat || Badge**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Cliff**

The sun lingered over the horizon as dusk began. At the base of a cliffside named, Watcher's Cliff, a team of Sparrow Scouts were hard at work in renovating a plot of land, specifically a small secluded park.

They sectioned off small plots all around the park, bordered with ropes and stakes, to be utilized as a flower bed. David finished digging out holes where the flowers are to be planted and is now tasked with watering and fertilizing the newly planted flowers.

Frida, after she planted the Yellow Cornflower and Bluebells, moved on to other flower beds where she planted Red Peruvian Lily, Purple Alliums, and White Anemones.

She is now currently in the process of planting bushes of Yellow Goldfinger flowers alongside the pathway that cuts through the park.

Nearby Frida's side is Heimdal, where he sat at a park bench with the wagon, he was placed there by Frida to shorten the time it takes to go back and forth to pick up the flowers and replanting them and maximize efficiency in the process.

Frida's wiped the sweat off her brow as she finished planting another Yellow Goldfinger flower, along the path, her hand went inside a basket to grab some more but found none. Noticing this, Frida stood up and walk back to Heimdal with the intent of getting another batch of plants...

However, when she arrived she was delighted to see all the Yellow Goldfinger flowers are already unpacked and neatly placed on the sides for her to pick up, Frida gathered them all up when she heard the sound of grunts and scuffles that came from Heimdal.

As she raised her head, she found the blind boy struggling to get rid of the dirt stuck in his clothing, unceremoniously dusting it off with his dirt ridden hands, which added even more to his problem, but Heimdal, unfortunately, couldn't comprehend this, due to his condition.

Frida held back a laugh and decided to make her presence known "Here let me get that for you." She offered and the boy froze and slowly turned in her direction "How long have you been standing there?" He timidly asked, his face blushing at the embarrassing display he probably put up.

"Hmm... For a while now." She said and tried to hold back another chuckle. She took out a handheld brush "A Sparrow Scout is always prepared." She stated and prompted the boy to raise his arms as she used the item to dust the dirt off his Sparrow Scout attire until he was spick and span. "Thanks!" Heimdal uttered.

Frida nodded and was about to head back with a basket in tow. "Frida I just want to say-." She stopped in her tracks and turned to him and listened as he began. "I'm glad to have a friend like you and David." He told her in earnest with a smile.

Frida didn't know how to react as her mind went back to the conversation she had with Raven Leader after the Great Bird Parade "Friends right~..." She mumbled before noticing the silence that began to rein in "The feeling is mutual." She quickly replied as to not make things awkward. Heimdal merely nodded and dismissed the lengthy pause.

After a while, Frida finished planting all the flowers, David was done fertilizing and watering the newly planted flowers, and Heimdal... Has just finished stacking up empty plastic pots in a pyramid out of boredom.

The trio all stood side by side and admired the hard work they pulled off. Frida strode forth, with a handheld camera in hand, and positioned it to where she snapped the before picture she took yesterday, with some minor difficulty on getting the perspective correct she pressed the button, and the camera flashed.

Moments after a film rolled out and she took it and gave it a small shake before she inspected the photo and gave it a small smile and nod of approval as she pasted it on her Action Plan Book before she proudly showed off the before and after picture to her teammates who looked on at the picture.

"I hereby declare we are finished with phase two of my action plan book!" She announced and snapped the book close "The only thing left to do is to show our work to Raven Leader and earn that Merit badge." She finished, her chest puffing with pride. "I say we did an excellent job Sparrows!" She added as she looked at the two boys who nodded "Indeed!" David said "Yeah!" Heimdal shouted in agreement.

Frida nodded "Let's all get cleaned up and pack away our belongings." She told the two as she scanned the scattered tools and supplies around the park. They begin picking up the tools and supplies with David loading them all up in the wheelbarrow and wagon, Heimdal stacking up and organizing the now-empty plastic container that once held the flowers they used to decorate the place, and Frida whose face was buried in her Action Plan Book with a pen in hand as she wrote a detailed report of today's and yesterday's event.

"Hey, guys!" Heimdal's voice broke out and the two stopped what they were doing and turned in his direction, "If it's okay with you two I want to show you something, just for a sec." Heimdal requested and David looked to Frida, who shrugged before she closed her Action Plan Book and approached Heimdal with him following from behind.

The blind boy took in the sound of their approach as confirmation, as he turned and gestured to the two "Come follow me." He beckoned, the two then followed him as he made his way around the park, down the pavement, and towards a corner by the road.

And soon they were walking up a fairly beaten and off-road path that connects to the road and up a slope. The three entered a line of trees and soon find themselves walking through a small forest.

David couldn't believe that they were still in Trolberg as thick trees, and dense foliage surrounded them on both sides.

They followed Heimdal up the path when Frida's eyes picked up on an exposed root that the blind boy was about to step over.

"Careful!" Frida called as she pulled the boy back from nearly tripping over an exposed tree root. Heimdal only smiled and merely waved his hands "I appreciate the gesture, but don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand." He stated and he traversed the area with ease, stepping over every little rock, and walking around every exposed root.

He left David and Frida behind to gawk as he glided up the terrain "Every rock, trees, bushes, and moss! These are the things you pick up on once all you see is darkness." He turned and told the two and they shook themselves back to reality and quickly scrambled to follow as to not get left behind.

...

After a while, the three emerged finally reached the end of the fairly off-road path and they broke through the last line of trees and arrived at their destination, a small plateau coated with grass with the cool wind hitting their heads and the sun's ray beating down on their skin that created a cold yet warm mood, the perfect balance.

"T-That... Was harder than expected." Frida panted as she leaned over to catch her breath with David by her side laid on his back, head facing the sky, clearly exhausted from the climb "You do this every time you come up here for your patrol?!" David asked out loud as Frida helped him get up to his feet.

Heimdal gave them a whimsical look "Well no, the Ranger car sometimes takes me up here since it can drive off roads." He answered.

"But you get used to it, the more you climb back up and down." He casually stated which somewhat irked the two a bit as they dusted themselves off and wiped the sweat off their heads. "So why did you bring us here?" Frida asked as she walked behind Heimdal.

Who in turn flashed them a knowing grin "Well to show you this!" Heimdal shouted as he stepped aside, theatrically gesturing his arms, and allowed the two to feast their eyes on the wonderful view. Their eyes lit up, sparkling, and their mouths were agape.

"Wow!" David gasped.

"Beautiful!" Frida exclaimed.

They stared at the breathtaking view of the city of Trolberg that seemed to emit an orange glow as the light of dusk shone over the horizon. Since the cliff towered most of the city's commercial high-rises it opted for a perfect view of almost everything in the city.

To the fisher's down the harbor, to the farmers in their stalls, to the citizens walking down the pavement, and to the cars driving on the road. All of which could be seen on top of this natural landmark.

Frida took a step forward and joined Heimdal's side, unconcerned at the edge in front of her.

"I've never seen Trolberg in this perspective before!" She proclaimed and gestured her arms out to the view.

"Is this what you see every time you go out to watch over Trolberg?" David stiffly asked, who was a few paces back and remained rooted in his place, as he didn't dare follow Frida and Heimdal's footsteps.

"Mhm!" Heimdal hummed and his eyes glowed white and set its gaze in front "The view never gets old..." He breathtakingly said before something caught his attention and cast his sight downwards "Hey look down there." He pointed and Frida's eyes followed.

Her eyes lit up in familiarity and the two shared a look and smiled before they turned around to David, who refused to even go near the edge, as they gestured to try and coax him to come over. "No thanks! I think I'm comfortable in this spot." David shook his head and politely declined.

"Come on David just a peek I promise it'll be worth your while~." Heimdal sang as Frida rolled her eyes and took David by the arm and dragged him on his feet, his body was stiff, his eyes closed, as he dug his heels into the grass, and scraped on the dirt, in an effort to stop himself from moving.

But with Frida being stronger than the quivering boy she effortlessly placed him a few feet away from the edge next to Heimdal. "Come on just look at it!" Frida said as she let the boy go. David peeked an eye open and looked down.

Seeing the distance between him and the ground below made his face instantly turn green, his vision narrowing, as he held back the bile rising from his throat. But this all changed when Heimdal turned his head and made him look at a specific spot down the base of the cliff. 

David's eye lit up for the second time that day, the area they made him look at was a familiar sight to behold "Wow!" He gasped.

"See! I told ya so." Heimdal smirked as he and Frida shared a fistbump together and stared at the same spot. It was a birds-eye view of the park they've spent a whole weekend cleaning and renovating.

A small secluded land by the road surrounded by trees with a path that cuts through the middle and benches at the side, flower beds adorned the once empty plot of grass. 

They took a moment of silence to appreciate the fruits of their hard work. "I can't believe we did all of that!" David yelled, no longer fazed by the fact he's standing near the edge. "I know right the flowers I picked are practically glowing!" Frida gushed at the colorful array of plants that decorated the park.

Heimdal nodded and smiled at their comments, his eyes no longer glowing.

"Thank you for sharing this wonderful view with us," David said.

"The pleasure is all mine! Besides, it's my way of thanking you two for the delightful experience." Heimdal said right before he looked away abashed as a moment of silence reigned in "I was hoping _maybe_ we could all hang out like this once more, o-outside Sparrow Scout activities." He nervously asked rubbing the back of his nape and digging his heels into the ground as he refused to make eye contact.

"It'sokayifyoudon'twanto-! I understand!" Heimdal breathed out and mentally prepared himself for rejection.

David's voice broke out "Are you kidding me?" He began as Heimdal cringed at what comes next "Of course we would love to hang out with you more!" He exclaimed and Heimdal gasped "Isn't that right Frida?". David elbowed the girl.

"Y-Yeah..." Frida drawled out a bit longer for her own taste. She silenced the conversation Heimdal and David were having as her mind lingered on the reason why she picked Heimdal as her teammate in the first place, with the sole purpose being one of the privileged to earn an exclusive and rare badge, the 'Comrade of the Watcher' Merit Badge.

Frida wasn't stupid, she was an _honor student_ for a reason. She knew that Raven Leader proposed that reward to coax her into accepting the request in the first place. Yet even when she realized this, she accepted the offer nonetheless, thinking that she had nothing to lose, only to gain.

She knew she was being selfish... Especially to a special blind boy who doesn't see the world the same as she does. To say the least she felt guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Heimdal and David chatted in the background, bearing smiles on their faces. Frida smiled at the sight. "At least those two actually became friends..." She muttered, this eased the guilt she felt, knowing something good came out of her actions.

"Say how about we take a picture, to capture the moment?" Frida strode forth with a camera in hand.

"Sure," Heimdal said as David stood by his left and Frida at his right, with the city of Trolberg behind as the sun begins to set in the background.

"Say cheese!" Frida stated as she held up the camera while leaning in near the two.

"CHEESE!"

***Flash***

The three gathered around as a film paper slid out the camera, Frida took and gave it a shake as the colors emerged. She stared at it before smiling and showed it off to the other two, with Heimdal's eyes glowing, and they too flashed a smile.

"I'll make copies of this for the rest of us... We meet up tomorrow morning to turn in our work, sounds good?" She asked.

"Mhm!" Heimdal hummed in agreement.

"Right!" David exclaimed as the sound of loose dirt cracked underneath his foot. He looked down and noticed that he still stood near the cliff's edge. Seeing this made his face turn green and immediately grab hold of Heimdal's arms.

"C-Could we maybe g-go back down again?" He stuttered as his body shook, his legs started to buckle underneath him.

"B-Before I pass out." He quickly added, Frida and Heimdal laughed at the boy quivering boy's misfortune. Before they eventually pulled him away and make their way down the cliff with the sun setting from behind.

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Frida || Sparrow Scout || Young teen || 3'12" ft || Average Frame || Dark skin || Long Dark Brown wavy hair tied into a ponytail || Sparrow Scout: Long Yellow sleeve uniform, Red scarf, Red sash wrapped around, Brown skirt, Black leggings, and White shoes || Action Plan Book**

**===-o-===**

**Heimdal IV || Sparrow Scout || Young teen || 4 ft || Average Frame || Tan Skin || Black Hair || White Pupilless Eyes || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Brown trousers, and Black shoes with Long socks || Wooden Cane**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**Submission**

The morning after that the three met up at Scout Hall. The cabin was filled with Sparrow Scouts, with or without their guardians, to showcase the hard work they did throughout the weekend to Raven Leader, via displaying the before and after picture as proof, to earn the 'Friend of the Park' Merit Badge.

Heimdal, David, and Frida were all in a line with several other Sparrow Scouts. David watched as others presented their image in the front of the line, with some earning a nod of approval from the short-gray haired woman, and with others, rarely, receiving a shake of disapproval.

Not for long, it was finally their turn to present their work. Frida stepped forward and opened her Action Plan Book in front of Raven Leader's face.

"Here's the before picture..." She pointed to an image of a park, littered with weeds and wild vegetation. And trash and dirt scattered on the paths, pavements, and benches.

Raven leader nodded as Frida gestured to the picture next to it. "And this is the final and complete product!" She exclaimed and Raven Leader looked at in scrutiny. The three Sparrow Scouts waited anxiously for Raven Leader's judgment.

After a minute Raven Leader's eyes lit up as she took her eye off the picture before she flashed a smile at the group. "Very good Sparrows! I can proudly say that you have earned your 'Friend of the Park' Merit Badge!" She stated and took out three Merit Badges with a red border, two hands shaking, and a tree design.

She placed one on each of their hands as she beckoned them to move along for the next group to turn in their work.

They scurried out of there in an isolated spot where they celebrated. "Yes! Another one to the collection!" Frida hollered in the air as her two friends giggled at the display pocketing their own badges in their person. Frida ceremoniously pinned the badge on a free spot on her red sash proudly puffing her chest and showing it to the world.

"Well I had a fun time, but I need to rest! My arms are still aching from all that unpacking yesterday!" Heimdal said as he stretched his arms "Plant's are surprisingly difficult to unpack." He added and the other two simply nods.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Frida remembered something, she took out three pictures and gave one to each David and Heimdal. The blind boy's eyes glowed as a smile crept up to his face when he stared at the image.

It was the three of them on top of the cliff, with the city of Trolberg behind them as the sunsets. Heimdal and David were huddled together with Frida in front as she held up the camera to take the picture.

He looked up and the group shared a smile, Heimdal's eyes flickered around the room specifically to her mother, Verene, who mingled with some of the adults present in the Scout Hall. "Anyway, I have to go now. Bye now!" He said with a wave.

David and Frida gave him looks of understanding, as he turned off his eyes began walking in the direction of Verene "Bye!" Frida and David waved as they watched him go "See ya at school Heimdal!" David added.

Heimdal paused in his tracks as he turned sideways and rubbed the back of his nape "Uh... Y-Yes! Of course... See you guys at school too... I guess." He muttered the last part as he left, with his voice faltering at each word.

He arrived by Verene's side and waited for her mother to finish with her conversation before he tugged on her coat to grab her attention "Mum." He began.

"Yes?"

Verene bent over to hear what he has to say. Heimdal's mouth opened and close, struggling to get his words out "I-I think I would like to start attending school again..." He quickly requested, "If that's okay with you!" He added in the end for his assurance.

Verene gawked at the sudden statement before she managed to compose herself and a smile crept up to her face. "Let's buy some school supplies tomorrow." She merely said, as she stood up and grabbed his son by the hand.

She quickly strolled over to Raven Leader, who was busy with judging the latest before and after picture she received from a group of eager Sparrow Scouts. 

"I hope you're still up for that tea." Verene quickly whispered to Raven Leader as she let out a chuckle "In a later date, perhaps tomorrow?" Raven Leader inquired.

Verene nodded and turned around on her heel, as she exited the Scout Hall with Heimdal by her side.

Raven Leader watched them go. She briefly excused herself and called another staff member to take her place whilst she's absent. The gray-haired woman's eyes scanned the area before settling on a familiar girl with dark brown hair.

Frida notices this and their eyes met. Raven Leader then beckons her to come over. "Excuse me a bit, David." She said and ran up to Raven Leader's side.

"I'll drop off the badge at your place tomorrow if that's okay with you, I also just want to say you did wonderful on fulfilling my request." Raven Leader said, hands placed on her hips. Frida was alarmed by this and at that moment she pondered whether or not to accept the badge.

Her mind went back to everything from her talk with Raven Leader about the request, to her researching and developing a plan, to her picking Heimdal, to her one-sided talk with Heimdal, and to her, David, and Heimdal at the cliff. 

With her every plan and action for the sole purpose of receiving that exclusive badge.

She fidgeted around her red sash, adorned with every badge she earned, as Raven Leader waited for a response. Frida took a deep breath, her decision resolved, as she realized she was already too deep into this for her to back out now.

"Sure!"

She agreed under a strained smile. Raven Leader nods and went back to her previous spot and resumed judging the line of Sparrow Scouts.

"What was _that_ all about?"

A voice asked catching Frida off by surprise "Nothing!" Frida yelped with a tensed shoulder before she calmed down when she saw it was just David who snuck up behind her.

Her shoulder dropped and turned to him "Anyway, my mother is here to pick me up." She said gesturing to a woman mingling with other adults. David nodded as Frida turned sideways.

"See you next time David!" She waved as she jogged to her mother.

"Bye Frida!" David waved back as he watched her friend talk to her mother before they left the Scout Hall. This left David all alone as he didn't come today with his Mum or Dad preferring to spend the rest of the afternoon in the company of someone else.

And that someone is a boy standing at the back of the line with another group. A boy sporting curly brown hair, with light skin, wearing a Sparrow Scout attire, and stylistic blue shoes.

"Hey, Sinon!"

Sinon turned around, surprised "David!" He called as David approached his side with a smile. Sinon was interrupted when a girl with blue hair elbowed Sinon's side to garner his attention, he turned around to the girl with a raised brow.

"Sinon, It's our group's turn." The blue-haired girl, which David knew was named Hilda, pointed out and Sinon nodded and turned to David.

"Just a moment," Sinon excused David and he nodded, and patiently waited behind the group. David watched as a girl he knew, named Aaliyah presented the before photo to Raven Leader who nodded before being presented with the after picture.

David didn't miss the strained look on the group's face as the Raven Leader checked the after picture in scrutiny. Their faces fell and shoulder slumped when Raven Leader shook her head, denying them of their badge.

After this Raven Leader stood up and congratulated those who earned their 'Friend of the Park' Merit Badge. And consoled those who didn't receive their Merit Badges.

She reminded those unfortunate Sparrow Scouts, that there are still more badge activities to come in the near future, where one can redeem oneself, and take their chances with other badges.

Sinon's group walked away, in a somber yet hopeful mood, as Raven Leader concluded the Sparrow Scout activity for the week, and dismissed the meeting as the children and the crowd began to filter out the Scout Hall.

Sinon, Aaliyah, and Hilda, plus David, walked out of Scout Hall where they were greeted by the afternoon sun.

Since no parents accompanied the members of Sinon's group them they took their sweet time spending the remainder of the time in each of the other's presence. 

"Well, there's always next time," Sinon told his group with a shrug.

Aaliyah held out the after picture for them to see, and they couldn't resist grinning from ear to ear before they shared a knowing laugh, their minds flashing to a memory from yesterday.

David caught a glimpse of the group's after picture, and he cringed at the sight of an utter disaster displayed in the image "Woah! What happened? I have never seen someone mess up that badly for a Sparrow Scout activity before..." He exclaimed out loud.

"I don't envy what you guys went through." He added "Not one bit."

Sinon snorted "It was quite a debacle wasn't it?" He said and looked at the two girls who held back another chuckle before giggling once more as another round of laughter was shared amongst the team.

This didn't answer any of David's questions as the group snickered at an inside joke that he clearly doesn't know.

"Tell you what! I'll tell you all about it at lunch in school." Sinon said to him wiping a tear from his eye. "You better." David chuckled.

"So-."

* * *

**~~*oOo*~~**

**Sinon || Sparrow Scout || Young Teen || 4 ft || Big Frame || Light Skin || Short Curly Dark Brown hair || Sparrow Scout: Red scarf, Long Sleeve Yellow uniform, Brown shorts, and Blue stylistic shoes with Long socks**

**===-o-===**

**Raven Leader || Mid Adulthood || 5'10" ft || Average Frame || Light skin || Short Gray hair || Long Yellow sleeve uniform, Red scarf, Brown pants, and Dark Brown boots.**

**~~*oOo*~~**

* * *

**( Chapter Eight - Gardening Phase Two)**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This was a back aching chapter to write. The next chapter will conclude my take on Hilda Chapter 4 'The Sparrow Scouts'.
> 
> You're probably curious about what did Hilda, Sinon, and Aaliyah go through during their Badge Activity. Click that kudos and bookmark button to stay updated when I post the next upcoming Chapter Nine titled 'Hilda and the Vittra'.
> 
> And I would also just want to say that Chapter 5-8 solidifies Frida, Heimdal. and David's friendship which allows me to write more adventures using the three of them. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you have any questions, qualms, or reactions I'll accept and answer them all nonetheless.
> 
> Words: 7,435


End file.
